Al aire con Darien Chiba
by paty garcia
Summary: Hola actualice, dejenme reviews y disculpen la tardanza.
1. En vivo con Diamante Blackmoon

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, Naoko Takeuchi es la persona quien creo tan maravillosa historia. Los personajes de mi historia son tomados de la serie Sailor Moon de esta espectacular Mangaka.

Darién: Médico, sexólogo y locutor de radio.

Serena: Modelo famosa y muy sexy.

Diamante: Escritor de revistas. Verdugo de Darién, siempre ha envidiado al pelinegro.

Andrew: Amigo Incondicional y compañero de trabajo de Darién.

Lita: Productora de Darién

En Londres Inglaterra ciudad Cosmopolita, el Terapista de pareja Darién Chiba habla de sexo...y todo el mundo escucha.

El Doctor Darién Chiba era una eminencia frente a los londinenses. Todo el mundo hablaba de él, de sus brillantes ideas, de lo sexy y lo especialista que era en te mas sexuales. Ninguna mujer seria capas de resistirse ante semejante hombre.

Por su parte Diamante Black Moon ex compañero de Darién y futuro verdugo, aguardaba frente a la emisora donde trabaja el que alguna vez fue un inocente estudiante de medicina. Maldecía cada día de la inmensa suerte de aquel pelinegro.

El programa radial fue un premio que aquel joven no se merecía, digamos que fue azar. El artículo había sido de su autoría, era cierto. Darién Chiba no quería, pero la directora de la emisora Rei Hino, había insistido. No era tonta, desde luego. Esa promoción era muy importante porque podría conseguirles emisión en todo el país. Y eso significaba Cash Money.

A menos, claro, que Diamante estuviera en lo cierto. Y si era así, el escándalo se escucharía hasta en Taipéi y acabaría de un tajo con la carrera de Darién Chiba y su futuro verdugo se embolsaría un montón de dinero escribiendo artículos.

Ojalá estuviera seguro.

Diamante volvió a mirar a la emisora y a un cartel que hablaba de la eminencia de Londres. Aunque poco menos de 3 metros, Darién seguía pareciendo un virginal ratón de laboratorio, aunque con una apariencia metrosexual que no lo terminaba de convencer. Con el pelo corto y esos enormes ojos azules parecía la viva imagen del pecado... y ese era el anzuelo. Como decía el anuncio, el hablaba de sexo y no había quien se resistiera. Hablaba de sexo sin tapujos, sin miedos. Y era la comidilla en las oficinas, en el metro, en la cola del supermercado... Todas las mujeres soñaban con una noche con el.

Diamante hizo una mueca. Había visto muchas estrellas fugaces en la radio y Darién Chiba se ría la más fugaz de todas. El se encargaría de destruirlo.

En el fondo, iba a hacerle un favor. Tenía que aprender lo dura que era la vida. Sobre todo, en una ciudad como Londres.

Y todo gracias a su estupidez o quizás a su suerte. Si no hubiera encontrado a la antigua ex novia de Chiba, si no hubiera ido hasta Estados Unidos única y exclusivamente para entrevistarla, si Ami Mizuno no le hubiera contado todo sobre el Doctorcito chiba, el artículo no le habría interesado a nadie. Pero un escándalo... eso lo. Cambia todo. Eso vende revistas por montón. Y eso significa dinero. Dinero para dejar el asqueroso inquilinato en el que vivía y mudarse a uno en la elegante ciudad luz y quizás lejos del futuro escándalo.

Ahora, que además, pudiera despedazar a Darién, era la cereza del gran pastel.

Darién Chiba era como varios de sus compañeros universitarios, atlético, inteligente y económicamente bien. ¿Qué había hecho Chiba para merecer aquel trabajo? ¿Tenía un título universitario? Millones de mujeres a sus pies. Que estupidez.

Darién Chiba era un fraude. Y Diamante iba a desenmascararlo.

El ruido de motos, carros y de una multitud de periodistas lo hizo voltear inesperadamente. Era una mujer bajando de una limosina, que estaciono cerca de la puerta. Solo podía ver sus enormes y torneados pechos, los vaqueros que se entallaban en sus pronunciadas caderas, pero cuando dejo ver una hermosa y larga cabellera rubia, supo que era Serena Tsukino, la famosa modelo. Otra de esas que salen en las revistas de caballeros mostrando las piernas y lo que tienen en medio de ellas, rodeados de gente tan rica y famosa como ellos. Aunque, todos sabemos que su cuerpo es lo único que las lleva a saltar a la fama.

Pero allí había un artículo, estaba completamente seguro. No sabía de qué estilo, pero un buen artículo.

Serena se movía con cadencia, con seguridad. Y tenía todo lo que hay que tener para dejar a cualquier hombre erecto. Incluso Diamante que poco sabia de las mieles del amor era inmune a sus encantos. La había conocido en una fiesta benéfica, al menos el la recordaba, dudaba mucho que ella lo hiciera, como las demás, sintió la tentación de darle su número de teléfono. Como si fuese posible una relación entre esos dos...

Ese sí sería un buen artículo, Diamante el feo amado desaforadamente por la bellísima modelo. Se carcajeo por dentro. La modelo era toda una hembra, tenía su propio carisma y nunca pasaba desapercibida. Era toda una tentación andante. Los hombres tenían posters en sus baños y la invocaban en sus noches de soledad... Y no es que yo lo haga. Pensó.

Serena sería perfecta para su artículo. ¿Pero como hacer que este Dios del sexo Oral, se uniera con esta reina del sexo corporal? La alarma de su reloj, lo despertó de su letargo. Tenía que subir a la emisora para hacer la entrevista.

—Bueno amigos radioescuchas- estaba diciendo Darién, con los auriculares puestos y una taza café en su mano. -Estoy con Diamante Blackmoon, de la revista Fabulosity, que desea entrevistarme por el éxito de este programa. Mas adelante, si lo desean pueden aportar a la entrevista- agrego, mirando a su invitado. -Dígame, Señor Blackmoon, ¿qué quiere saber?-

—Es usted mucho más joven de lo que pensaba-.

Darién lo molestaba ese tipo de preguntas ¿acaso la juventud es sinónimo de inexperiencia? Pensó.

- Cumplo Treinta dentro de unas semanas-

—¿El título es real o usted se lo invento?- Pregunto el periodista.

Darién rio falsamente. Diamante le caía fatal. No le gustaba su forma de mirarlo. Tenía una expresión malvada, cínica, quizás diabólica.

—El título es real. Soy Medico y máster en Sexología por la universidad de Nueva York- Respondió el pelinegro.

—¿Cuándo terminó la carrera?- Pregunto de nueva cuenta el entrevistador.

—Hace dos años-

—¿A los veintiocho?- Interrogo nuevamente

—Sí. Me matriculé muy joven en la universidad- Respondió Darién.

—Qué impresionante. ¿Y a qué edad empezó a hablar de sexo o a practicarlo?-

—A los veintitrés, en una emisora local. El programa se llamaba «Sexo a la vanguardia» y era muy popular entre mis compañeros-

—¿Popular o polémico?-

—Si la verdad le parece polémica...-

—¿La verdad?-

—Yo hablo de sexo. Y eso es algo poco común, acéptenlo. Hablo de sexo normal, homosexualismo, de masturbación... ¿Acaso usted nunca se ha masturbado?-

—El entrevistado no soy yo, además tengo entendido que hay muchos grupos que lo han denunciado-

—Sí, pero son denuncia de gente sin visión, mojigatos, frígidas e impotentes envidioso del sexo salvaje y la pasión inexistentes en sus vidas. Además, cada quien es libre de escucharme si lo desea y el horario es el adecuado— replicó Chiba.

—Pero han intentado cancelar tu programa. Supongo que lee los periódicos-

—No leo, hay mejores cosas que hacer por las mañanas- Rio pícaramente.

Diamante sonrió, sarcástico, su cama siempre estaba vacía, y Darién maldijo a Rei y su excesivo deseo de audiencia acosta de lo que sea.

—¿Alguna vez habla de la castidad?- Pregunto el peli plateado.

—¿Es tu caso?- Bromeo Darién, cosa que molesto al entrevistador. –Disculpa solo bromeaba. Hace dos días. Le dije a una oyente de dieciséis años que mantuviera las piernas cerradas. ¿Eso cuenta?-

—¡Pero anoche le explicó claramente a una mujer cómo debía masturbarse!-

—¿Y que tiene de malo? Alguien tiene que hacerlo, además es sano, no proliferan los embarazos no deseados y las enfermedades se mantienen a raya-

—¿Y qué van a decir los líderes religiosos?-

—Gracias por ese dato invaluable- sonrió Darién, mirando hacia la cabina de producción.

Su productora, Lita, tenía una ceja levantada y Motoki, más conocido como «Andrew», le hizo una seña indicando que iban a publicidad.

—Estamos con Diamante Blackmoon, de Fabulosity. Nos vamos, pero volvemos enseguida- dijo el pelinegro, quitándose los auriculares.

—¿Tengo tiempo de fumarme un cigarro?- Pregunto Diamante.

—Sí, claro. Hasta dos si estas muy estresado- Contraataco Darién.

Diamante salió con el seño fruncido del estudio y Andrew entró, sonriente.

—Por ahora vas mas o menos tres cuartos-

Después de comprobar que todos los micrófonos estaban apagados, Darién se volvió Andrew.

—Esto me parece una real payasada- Argumento el pelinegro.

-Yo opino lo mismo, pero donde manda capitán no manda marinero y Rei así lo sugirió. Lo que menos me gusta es que sea en directo —dijo Andrew.

—¿Qué más da? Al final, va a escribir lo que le dé la gana, lo único saludable es que le he dado lidia-

—Sí, pero esto es la radio. Y lo que nos importa son los números. Tiene que escribir un buen artículo, algo provocativo-

Mientras hablaba estaba mirando hacia la cabina de producción, donde Lita charlaba con Ziosai, el disc-jockey de la emisora. Que aparte buena gente, era guapo. Andrew nunca le había dicho nada, pero Darién sabía que estaba loco por Lita. Y que nunca haría nada porque Ziosai tenía veinte años la misma edad de lita, doce menos que el. Además el creía que ella era demasiado mujer para un viejo de 32. Qué bobada. El amor es el amor y la edad no tiene importancia.

—¿Andrew?-

-¿Qué?-

—¿Esta buena?-

Su amigo se desencajo ante tal pregunta.

—¿Quién?-

—Quien más. Lita. Yo se todo sobre mujeres y tu y ella me dan buenos augurios-

—Sí, claro. ¿Y como puedes saberlo? Acaso ¿Cuándo fue tu ultima relación? Además eres sexólogo no astrologo-

—No hay que leer las estrellas para saber que ella te tiene estrellado- Agrego Darién.

—Bonita analogía, pero no tiene nada que ver con el tema. Te conozco hace años y nunca te he visto salir con nadie-

—Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

—Mientes. Lo que pasa es que eres un adicto a la teoría de tu trabajo pero te veo mal en la praxis-

—Lo sé. Pero estoy intentado relajarme-

—¿En serio? O es que no ha habido un buen acoston hace mucho-

—¡No!... digo si, mejor cállate-

—Pues no te relajes tanto que eso causa impotencia-

Darién se puso los auriculares y pulsó el botón del micrófono.

—Estamos en la PQEK. Soy Darién Chiba y Diamante Blackmoon me está entrevistando para la revista fabulosity...-

Suspirando, Andrew abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Diamante, que llegaba corriendo.

Cuando miró hacia la cabina de producción, vio que Lita seguía allí. Alta, sexy... un chica de oro. Además, era una de las personas más encantadoras que había conocido nunca y... si no dejaba de pensar en ella, tendría que pegarse un tiro.

Lita era soltera y Andrew sabía que debía tener muchos pretendientes.

Debería invitarla a cenar, pensó. Tomar el toro por los cuernos. Darién siempre decía en su programa que el miedo impedía pasarlo bien y que no había problema si nuestra primera cita terminaba en la cama. De modo que. Si quería acostarse con Lita, lo que debía hacer era decírselo claramente. «Atrévete», como solía decir Darién.

Imposible. Andrew dejó escapar un suspiro mientras esperaba en la cabina. Pero lita estaba leyendo y ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Trágico.

A lo mío, pensó. El trabajo es la mejor medicina, aunque también sentarse en agua fría.

Andrew monitoreaba el programa a través de un ordenador. Cuando recibían una llamada que punteara el rating, tecleaba el nombre de la persona y el tema del que quería hablar y le daba paso. En cada programa tenían cientos de llamadas y aquella noche no era una excepción.

Diamante sabía que estaba perdiendo terreno. Darién era más hábil de lo que había pensado. Sobre todo, siendo tan joven. Ya era locutor locutora de radio. A su edad, el estaba toda vía en la universidad por que deserto de la medicina, no tenía novia y estaba gordo y lleno de acné.

Y, para rematar, Darién era más apuesto en vivo que en fotografías. Labios gruesos, piel latina. Alto... Y no es que yo sea marica. Pensó. Pero… ¿por qué no tenía un grano o un diente chueco? No, los problema de dentición no son para gente tan popular como Chiba, sino para gente como el. En el artículo, de seguro tendría que describir que el hombre le falta poco para ser perfecto. Qué desgracia.

—Tenemos una llamada- Dijo el pelinegro sacando de sus pensamientos a Diamante.

—Hola soy Molly-

—Hola, Molly- saludo Darién—. ¿Qué querías preguntar?

—Pues... estoy nerviosísima, tu voz es tan ardiente-

—Gracias, pero habla sin miedos que no voy a morderte-

—La otra noche, cuando habló con Kelly, sobre como la sedujo un chico...-

—Cómo ella dejó que la sedujera —corrigió Darién.

—Bueno, ya. De eso quería hablar-

—-De que una mujer no puede ser seducida si ella no lo desea-

—Sí-

—Cuéntame-

—No sé. Es que hay chico en mi trabajo... Kevin. Esta bellísimo y muy gracioso. De esos que pueden tener a cualquier chica con solo pedirlo-

—Ningún hombre puede tener a cualquier chica-

—Bueno, yo tengo novio... y no es que haya hecho nada con Kevin, pero

si me lo pidiera le diría que sí-

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ese Kevin que lo hace tan irresistible?-

—No lo sé. Es lindo-

—¿Te acostarías con cualquier hombre lindo que te lo pidiera?-

—No- Espeto Molly.

—Entonces tiene que ser otra cosa-

—Sí, no sé. Es que me mira de una forma... Que parece saber lo que pienso-

—Estupendo, ¿Te acostarías con cualquiera que te mi rara atentamente?-

—No. Pero es que el tiene un no se que-

—Admito que hay personas que son muy seductoras, pero, esa no es razón para acostarte con el solo por que si. ¿Qué más?-

—No lo sé, se lo juro. Es una combinación de cosas, supongo. Cómo habla, cómo se ríe. Cuando entra en mi despacho no puedo respirar. Tiene magia-

—No creo que tenga magia. Lo que pasa es que es un hombre seguro de sí mismo. Sabe que las mujeres se vuelven locas por él y su objetivo es precisamente ese-

—¿Usted cree?-

—Escúchame, Molly. Si quieres acostarte con él, Hazlo. Si no quieres acostarte con él, no lo hagas. Pero no te mientas a ti misma, acepta que lo dejaste seducirte y que te gusta. Se fuerte.-

—¿A usted nunca lo han seducido?- Interrogo Molly.

—No. Ni una sola vez-

Diamante decidió entonces que era el momento de intervenir:

—¿No cree que la química tiene algo que ver?-

—En absoluto. Puede haber química entre dos personas, pero la sola idea de creer que un hombre o una mujer pueden ser seducidos a un así no quieran es ridícula. Las relaciones, por fugaces que sean, deben tener lugar con el consentimiento de ambos-

—¿No cree que la gente se enamora sin poder evitarlo?-

—Eso es mentira —replicó Chiba—. El deseo sexual se despierta muy a menudo, Por más personas sensuales que te persigan si tú no quieres, nada puede suceder, mujeres no se mientan y no le mientan a sus maridos, las canitas al aire son culpa de cada cual-

Diamante sonrió, encantado. Lo tenía. El artículo, el cebo. El escándalo.

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Está diciendo que ningún hombre o mujer, sea quien sea, puede seducir a una mujer o viceversa?-

—si eres sincero contigo mismo, no, nadie te puede seducir-

—¿Por mucho encanto que tenga, por mucho carisma y atractivo?-

—Nadie puede ser seducido sin su consentimiento- Expreso el pelinegro muy convencido.

Diamante cerró los ojos para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Estaría dispuesto a apostar?-

—¿Apostar qué?- preguntó Darién.

—Usted dice que nadie puede ser seducido sin su permiso y yo digo: pruébelo-

—Eso no puede probarse. Cada quien debe tomar sus propias decisiones-

—Hay una forma de probarlo- insistió Diamante, nervioso por lo que podría ser su salto a la fama. –Experimentaremos con usted. Le presentaré a una chica que puede conquistar a cualquiera hombre o mujer. Saldrá con ella durante dos se manas y ya veremos qué ocurre-

—Eso es imposible-

—Yo no lo creo-

—Es ridículo. A mí no puede seducirme nadie-

—Y a mí me parece que no sabe de qué estás hablando- Afirmo Diamante -Si quiere probar que me equivoco, acepte tomar parte en el experimento-

—Eso estaría muy bien, Darién —dijo Molly, que seguía en la línea-

Darién como tratando de cortar lo que podía ser un fracaso decidió finalizar con la oyente.

—Molly, te deseo mucha suerte con Kevin... o sin él. Gracias por llamar- pulsando un botón y dando paso a otra llamada. -Soy Darién Chiba, ¿qué quería preguntar?-

—Yo también creo que debería hacerlo- es cucharon una voz bastante sensual. -Y me presento voluntaria. Yo podría seducirte, cariño. Y no tardaría ni dos semanas-

Diamante se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Genial. El artículo empezaba a escribirse por sí mismo.

—¿Quién está al teléfono?- Tomo otra llamada el locutor.

—Doctor Chiba, anímese. Podría contarnos cada noche cómo le ha ido con esa chica. Siempre está diciendo que debemos atrevernos, y ahora es su turno-

—Gracias por tu llamada— Colgó.

-Debbie, ¿Quieres hablar de algún otro Tema?-

—Yo creo que no debería ser solo usted quien hablase del experimento. También podría hablar la mujer que salga con usted-

—Soy Darién Chiba y estamos hablando de sexo. Volvemos dentro de unos minutos-

Diamante hizo lo propio, Y fijando su mirada a la puerta entraba precisamente Serena Tsukino la inspiración para su artículo. Perfecto. El destino se lo ponía en bandeja.

Serena era bellísima, solo resta decir que fue chica playboy. Además ella sí era una experta en sexo. No había duda de que aquella chica era una experta en la cama. Y sus labios podrían volver loco a cualquiera.

Darién no podría resistirse. Y sería muy divertido cuando todo Londres la viera caer en su propia trampa. Solo tenía que decir que sí. El se encargaría de que Serena aceptara tomar parte en aquella aventura.

Afortunadamente Diamante había desaparecido y era la oportunidad de encarrilar su programa. —Bienvenidos otra vez- dijo, cuando Andrew empezó a hacerle señales desesperadas. -Soy Darién Chiba y estamos hablando de sexo. ¿Hay alguna cosa que quieras saber? Mas turbación, travestismo, swinger, el punto G... Atrévete y llama-

Una llamada iluminaba el ordenador y en ese momento, Diamante entraba en el estudio de nuevo. Una pena que no se hubiera ahogado en su veneno..

—Hola, Soy Bunny-

—Hola, Bunny que bueno volverte a escuchar ¿Qué quieres contarme?-

—Sería genial que nos explicara cómo ser dura con un hombre. De una forma práctica, cuéntenos cómo acaba con esa mujer-

Darién maldijo en silencio. Aquello no estaba funcionando.

—Tú sabes cómo ser fuerte. No tengo que enseñártelo-

—Pero a mí nunca me sale bien. Enséñenos Doctor-

-Practica por tu cuenta Bunny-

—¿Tiene miedo, Doctor Chiba? —Pregunto diamante.

—Para nada-

—¿Y no cree que sería buena idea? Atrévase-

—No es que no me atreva. Es que no me apetece nada-

—Sería una experiencia interesantísima de la que sus oyentes podrían aprender mucho. En lugar de hablar, entraría en acción-

Darién tuvo que tomar aire para no partirle la cara a Diamante.

—No creo que esto sea algo que necesite una demostración práctica. No es como hacer un pastel-

-Solo diré una cosa. Mi revista quiere esta información, todas las mujeres de Londres quieren esta información. Doctor Chiba, si no acepta la apuesta demostrará que habla por hablar-

Ese día alguien moriría y no seria accidentalmente.

—Seguiremos hablando... después de los anuncios —dijo Darién, quitándose los auriculares—. ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?.

—Mi trabajo, doctor-.

—Lo que quiere es hacer un circo-

—Podría ser muy educativo-

—No tengo intención de ser su conejillo de indias-

Diamante sacudió la cabeza.

—Si no lo hace, escribiré un artículo diciendo que es una farsante. Y usted sabe que esto acabaría con su remedo de programa, así que la elección es suya. O acepta la apuesta o puede ir buscándose otro trabajo-

—¿Por qué me hace esto?-

—Porque puedo —contestó Diamante.

Darién se dio cuenta del chantaje, pero sin tiempo para pensar debió continuar con el programa.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo al programa-

Rei entró en la cabina de producción. Andrew tenía cara de susto, pero en los ojos de Rei casi podía ver el símbolo del dólar. –La idea es un éxito- dijo. Quería que la emisora fuera la primera del planeta y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Aunque fuera Darién el objetivo.

—Bunny, ¿sigues ahí?-

—Sigo aquí. Y me emociona que este dispuesto. Pero quizá el periodista nos diga si necesita voluntarias. Yo estoy dispuestísima-

Diamante se acercó de nuevo al micrófono.

—Saldrá con una chica. Y después nos contara como puede resistirse a los encantos de esa mujer-

—Un momento- Acoto Darién –Todo mundo sabe que no creo en el noviazgo y...-

—Mejor- sonrió Diamante.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-

—Ya lo verás-

—No, no veré nada. O me explicas en que consiste o no hare nada-

—¿Y decepcionar a sus miles de admiradores?-

—No creo decepcionar a nadie, reitero que no hay mujer que me seduzca, así que no hay apuesta-

—¿Eso crees?-

Darién no quería mirar, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Rei estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar su trabajo? Le encantaba el programa, era toda su vida. Además, también el quería que la emisora fuera escuchada en todo el país. Un programa de emisión nacional sería un éxito que nadie podría poner en duda. El dinero, el prestigio, la fama... esa sería la prueba de que había hecho bien dándole la espalda a la clínica de sus padres-

Darién miro a su verdugo.

—Muy bien. Lo haré. Pero yo elijo a la chica-

—Lo siento, pero eso no puede ser. No querrá que lo acusen de fraude, ¿no?-

Diamante se levantó de la silla y fue a abrir la puerta del estudio. Al otro lado había una chica bellísima y cuando entró, el corazón de Darién dio un vuelco. Era el pecado encarnado en una mujer. El demonio en mini falda, sexo puro, un mujer como para morirse. Todo eso y más.

—Le presento a Serena tsukino- dijo diamante. -La mujer encargada de seducirte-

Andrew intervino antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y, por primera vez un año, el pro grama favorito de miles de ciudadanos se quedó en completo silencio.


	2. Resistiendome a aceptar

**2**

**RESISTIENDOME A ACEPTAR**

Serena tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para contener la risa. Le agradaba muchísimo la re acción de Darién, que la miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos, colorado como un tomate. Ya Lo había visto en más de una ocasión en la emisora, pero no habían hablado nunca. De hecho, parecía asustado cada vez que se cruzaban en el pasillo. La última vez, unos meses antes, estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué, pero Darién fingió una llamada y salió repentinamente de su vista.

Le gustaba ese programa y le parecía buena idea que hubiesen contratado a alguien tan genial, ya que no habían tenido un programa de éxito en mucho tiempo. Aunque poco le importaba. Era cierto que había heredado la emisora de su padre, pero tenia quien se encargara de tan engorrosa responsabilidad. Solo iba por allí de vez en cuando porque tenía un despacho y en ocasiones algunos pasantes estaban bastante atractivos y dispuestos a distraerla un rato.

Aunque en esta ocasión Darién era mucho mas atractivo que los otros, si pudiera apostar, daría parte de la emisora por acostarse con el.

Era tan alto... y parecía muy inocente. Aunque todo mundo sabía que no lo era. Y eso era lo que mas la encendía. Darién Chiba era conocida por hablar de sexo sin censura, pero en aquel momento parecía una inocente ovejita lista para el matadero. Diamante la tomó del brazo, sonriendo. —Serena, ¿por qué no te sientas?- Diamante se sentó a su lado y le dio unos auricular mientras Darién la miraba como si no pudiera volver a pestañear en toda su vida, Lita hacía gestos enloquecidos, pero el seguía sin darse cuenta. De modo que fue la seductora Serena la quien pulsó el botón para entrar en vivo.

Pero fue Diamante quien habló:

-Soy Diamante Black Moon, de la revista Fabulosity y estoy entrevistando al doctor Chiba- Rápidamente el se incorporo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, estaba nervioso, de repente se la imaginó en la cama, despeinada, jadeando...

—Soy el Doctor Darien Chiba y estamos… -

—Serena, ¿por qué no le cuentas a los oyentes algo sobre ti?- lo interrumpió Diamante.

—Soy Modelo —dijo ella, mirando sensualmente a Chiba —Y, a veces, vivo en Londres-

—¿No fuiste modelo de Dior el año pasado?-

-Sí-

—¿Y no salías con Ben Affleck en esa época?-

—Sí, aunque también con Leo-

—¿Qué pasó?-

—En realidad querían formalizar la relación. Tú me entiendes, matrimonio-

— ¿Y tú?-

—Por favor Diamante. Yo era feliz en la cama-

Diamante soltó una carcajada y Darién se contuvo ante tanto libertinaje.

—Darién...- Empezó a decir Serena, mientras tomaba su mano. -¿A que le temes?-

El aparto sus manos de las de ella y con aquel acto de desafío pareció recuperar la compostura.

—Dígame, Señorita Tsukino. Usted parece una mujer que tiene una vida bastante interesante. ¿Por qué quiere tomar parte en esta farsa?-

—En realidad, estoy sin novio y no tengo planes para las próximas dos semanas-

—No tiene planes... ¿No ha oído lo que ha dicho Diamante? Tendremos que vernos todos los días. Y tendrá que venir al estudio para contar cómo va el asunto. ¿No le parece una lo cura?-

—Es un poco raro, pero suena divertido —son rió y le guiño un ojo.

—Tiene que haber alguna otra razón, además de que no tiene nada que hacer-

—¿Por qué?-

—Porque... ¡esto es absurdo!-

— ¿Ah, sí?- intervino Diamante. -¿Es absurdo cuando usted da consejos de relación de pareja cuando usted mismo no tiene una? ¿Es absurdo cuando le dice a las chicas que no sean débiles con el chico que le gusta?-

—Eso es diferente-

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no está hablando de su propia vida? ¿Porque no están en juego sus sentimientos?-

Darién quedo estupefacto, se asombró al notar que el cuestionado era el.

—Serena, ¿a cuántos hombres has seducido?- le preguntó Diamante entonces.

—Pues en realidad he perdido la cuenta, lo que si te aseguro es que ninguno ha escapado de mí-

— ¿Y crees que podrías seducir al Doctor Chiba?-

—Obvio-

Darién hizo una mueca irónica.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿No todos caerían a sus pies? Evidentemente, está exagerando-

—No lo hago-

— ¿No hay mujer tan fabulosa para caer rendido a sus encantos?-

—Estas en un error. Yo no soy solo una tonta modelo, además en mis años de practica se lo que le gusta a un hombre de verdad-

—Ese es el comentario más arrogante...— comenzó a decir Darién.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás en hacer que el Doctor Chiba sucumba?— la interrumpió Diamante.

—No lo sé. Todo depende de que el actúe con sinceridad-

—Explícate, por favor- pregunto Diamante.

—Tiene que ser real, debe dejarse invitar, salir juntos e incluso, ser abiertamente sinceros.-

— ¿Qué le parece, doctor Chiba?— preguntó entonces Diamante.

—Creo que esta broma ha ido demasiado lejos-

—De ninguna manera- replicó irritante el periodista. -Esto solo puede terminar de dos formas: dentro de dos semanas estaremos aquí y usted nos demostrará que Serena no ha podido seducirlo o tendrá que admitir que su programa es un fraude-

—Señor Diamante, cual es el trasfondo de su idea, al parecer su invitación era en busca de una entrevista y no de una titular que lo sacaría de la pobreza en que anda-

—Lamento sus conjeturas. Pero yo creo que nunca ha estado con una mujer como Serena. No creo que haya estado nunca con una mujer de verdad. Porque, si fuera así, sabría que, a veces, los seres humanos no pueden controlar sus reacciones. Que somos fiscos, sexuales y sucumbimos ante el placer. Es usted como el resto de nosotros y lo sabe. Y esta jugando hacer lo que no es.-

—Soy una medico Titulado, señor periodista. Y me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio.-

— ¡Pero desde que esta en la radio no tiene relaciones con nadie! así que es hora Jugar en serio.-

Serena observó a Darién mirando hacia la cabina producción después de avisar que iban a publicidad. Rei sonreía triunfante ante su futuro rating. Audiencia. La noticia correría de boca en boca y eso llenaría las arcas de la emisora, pesar de los deseos de su padre, Serena no ha trabajado en la radio desde que era una adolescente; pero conocía el juego. Su padre nunca entendió por qué lo encontraba aburrido, pero ella nunca estaría al servicio de unos números. Necesitaba retos físicos, la emoción de lo inesperado, el placer.

Darién seguía colorado, pero de rabia. Estaba atrapado y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Sería un reto difícil, pensó. Y lo haría, seguro. No porque él fuera un don Juan, sino porque a las mujeres les gusta ser seducidas.

Por su parte Serena entendía el juego y era una jugadora excelente. Seguramente porque no tenía nada que perder. Solo sería un poco de sexo y unas risas.

Era una tontería y no debería haber aceptado, pero así pasaría el tiempo hasta la próxima colección, ayudaría a la emisora como gesto de desagravio a su padre y... se acostaría con Darién Chiba.

En realidad, la emisora le daba igual. La razón por la que decidió aceptar era Darién. Y sus motivos no eran muy diferentes de los de Diamante: quería probar que las teorías del doctorcito fueran reales y que ella enloqueciera de placer en sus brazos.

No escuchaba la radio a menudo, pero sí a Darién cuando tenía ocasión. Le gustaba el sonido de su voz, su risa... De hecho, después de verlo por primera vez, el programa era uno de sus favoritos. Darién la ponía caliente. Era una fantasía, pero pronto sería una realidad.

Darién tiró los auriculares sobre la mesa y salió del estudio sin decir una palabra. Serena lo vio en la cabina de producción, hablando con Rei. Estaba realmente enfadada.

—Lo tengo justo donde quería- dijo Diamante, bastante orgulloso.

— ¿Qué estas buscando?- preguntó Serena

-¿Qué?- Se asusto Diamante sin saber que pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en el?-

— ¿Crees de verdad que el sepa algo de sexo? Si es un culicagado.-

—Es licenciado en Medicina y máster en Sexología.-

—Claro, y que tiene que ver eso con la práctica- replicó Diamante. - Con esa carita de niño mimado, y con su antigua tendencia nerd, aseguro que no sabe de las relaciones personales. Es un embustero y estoy dispuesto a probarlo.-

— ¿Nada personal? Afortunadamente no es nada personal. Solo lo haces para proteger a los inocentes citadinos.- Sonrió Irónica.

—Ríete si quieres, pero estoy haciendo algo. Un fraude es un fraude. Una amenaza para la sociedad.-

— ¿Y tú vas a detenerlo?-

—Por supuesto-

— ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Si no sucumbe ante mi?-

Diamante sonrió.

—Tú no dejarás que eso ocurra. No has aceptado por mí, sino porque te mueres por probarlo-

Serena cruzo sensualmente las piernas distrayendo al periodista. —Es posible. Pero yo no tengo nada en su contra-

—Darién es solo una imagen. Que yo destruiré-

A Serena no le gustaba nada Diamante. Pero sí le gustaba Darién. Y, al fin y al cabo, solo era una broma para un programa de radio.

Intentaría conquistarlo, desde luego. No dudaría en usar todas sus armas, pero si Darién decía que no, sería que no.

Después de todo, solo era un juego.

Darién consiguió terminar el programa y en cuanto estuvo fuera de antena salió del estudio y entró en la cabina de producción.

— ¡No pienso hacerlo!-

Andrew se levantó, colocándose entre el y Rei.

—Yo me encargo de esto, Darién.-

—No tienes que encargarte de nada. Me niego-

—Señores, por favor... Darién, ¿sabes cuánta gente ha llamado en la última media hora? Más de mil personas. Y eso son solo las llamadas que hemos podido contar.

—Me da igual, Rei- lo interrumpió el. -No pienso ser objeto de esta humillación. Ningún trabajo se merece tal cosa.-

—Me sorprende que opines de ese modo. ¿No me dijiste la semana pasada que harías cualquier cosa para conseguir emisión nacional?-

—Lo decía literalmente, no acosta de mi propia integridad-

—Esa mujer es nuestra salvación- replicó Rei -Sabes que su padre fue el dueño de la emisora y ahora el hace parte de esta.-

-¿Y?-

—¿Crees que va a dejar que te hundas? Hará lo que sea para favorecer a la emisora.-

—Fabuloso. No solo van a humillarme públicamente sino que voy a convertirme en un fraude-

—No tienen que acostarse todo lo contrario.-

—Simplemente, es absurdo.-

Tras ellos, una sensual silueta llamo su atención. Serena, por supuesto.

—Siento molestar, pero supongo que yo también tengo algo que decir.- Expreso ondeando su sensual cabellera.

—Entra, Serena- sonrió Rei. -Siéntate, por favor.-

Serena se sentó cruzando las piernas, en la postura mas libidinosa que jamás haya pensado.

—Si el teme hacerlo...-

—No puede hacerlo- intervino Andrew. -Darién no es un mentiroso y no tiene nada que probar. Además ese periodista solo quiere publicidad para su revista.-

— ¿Y ustedes no?- preguntó Serena.

Dijo entonces Rei. –Si sales con Serena y no te acuestas con ella, antes de final de año tendremos oyentes en cuarenta estados. Te lo garantizo.-

—Se me han quitado las ganas de llegar a todo el país.-

— ¿Por qué? Eres joven y tienes una gran carrera por delante. Haces el papel durante un par de semanas, Serena dice lo que tenga que decir y ya está. Pero entonces tendremos millones de oyentes. Créeme, no te arrepentirás. El resto de tu vida depende de esta decisión. ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que llegarías a todo el país antes de cumplir los treinta?-

—Espera un momento- intervino Andrew. -¿Por qué tiene que decidirlo ahora mismo? Puede pensarlo, ¿no? Mañana vera las cosas con más claridad...-

Darién había dejado de escuchar. Tenía que tomar una decisión: o lo hacía o se marchaba a otra emisora. No le resultaría difícil encontrar trabajo. Por otro lado, ¿y si Diamante tenía razón? ¿De verdad podía aconsejar a sus oyentes? ¿No era lo más justo probar su propia medicina?

No estaría mal salir con serena, aunque estaba claro que no debían acostarse. Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptar? Le encantaba su trabajo y quería ser escuchado en todo el país. Quería probarle a su familia que no se había equivocado y, sobre todo, quería que el estúpido de Diamante no ganara aquella apuesta.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo-

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué?- exclamó Andrew.

—Lo que escuchaste, voy a hacerlo-

— ¿Estás completamente seguro? —le preguntó Serena.

—Por supuesto señorita Tsukino-

Ella se levantó entonces, abrumándola con sus curvas. Era tan sexy, tan esbelta, tan mujer... que lo intimidaba. Más que eso, lo excitaba.

— ¿En verdad estas seguro?— preguntó, relamiendo sus labios coquetamente.

Darién asintió, aunque no estaba realmente seguro de lo que podía suceder. Sobre todo, bajo aquella mirada que parecía desvelar todos sus secretos.

Serena se inclinó con claras intenciones y Darién no se apartó, no dio un paso atrás; sencilla mente, la miro fijamente, como retándola.

Fue un beso suave, casi burlón. Serena olía a flores y sexo. Era una chica sensual y sus labios eran suaves... tanto que el corazón de Darién se aceleró. Y no pudo evitar abrir la boca, metiendo la lengua, buscando la suya, acariciándola... Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Serena se había apartado.

—Sera fácil, te doy una noche- dijo, sonriendo. -Pero mañana serás mío-

—Eso lo veremos- Murmuro el pelinegro levemente excitado.

—Lo haremos. Mañana y juro que lo disfrutas— se dio vuelta dejándolo allí sin habla. -Y hoy no llevo ropa interior —añadió, antes de salir de la cabina.

— ¿Darién?- Lo llamaban.

Su reacción fue tardía ante tanto derroche de feromonas.

-¿Sí?-

—No tienes que hacerlo. Además siento que no podrás cumplir— dijo Andrew.

—Yo creo que sí-

—Es peligrosa-

—Lo sé-

—Reitero no lo lograras, además podría sacrificarme por ti-

—Gracias por tu apoyo. Pero no te preocupes, puedo cuidar de mí mismo. No es solo charla vacía; de verdad creo en lo que digo a mis oyentes-

—Lo sé-

Darién sonrió falsamente. ¿A quién quería engañar? El sabía mucho de libros, pero nada de mujeres de ese calibre. Y menos de mujeres como Serena. En realidad su única relación había sido Amy y no fue muy intensa que digamos.

-¿Por Dios en que me he metido?- Se pregunto.


	3. Preso de mis deseos

**3**

**PRESO DE MIS DESEOS**

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, Naoko Takeuchi es la persona quien creo tan maravillosa historia. Los personajes de mi historia son tomados de la serie Sailor Moon de esta espectacular Mangaka.

Serena se acomodo cómodamente en el sillón negro de piel y se colocó el auricular del teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja. A Haruka Tenou, su administrador, le gustaba hablar. Y hablar. Si no fuera tan bueno en asuntos de dinero, lo habría despedido.

No, eso no era verdad. Haruka era algo más que su administrador; había sido muy amigo de su padre y cuidó de su madre y de él cuando este mu rió. Lo que no todo el mundo sabía era que estaba enamorado de su madre. Pero no haría nada hasta pasados unos años. Haruka nunca mancharía la memoria del Señor Tsukino.

Serena casi lo veía como a un padrastro. Algo que podría ser con solo preguntar. Pero su madre no lo animaba; le gustaba más jugar a aquel juego de amor imposible. Era un pasatiempo al que él va se había acostumbrado.

—Quiero mirar el asunto de los discos compactos. A mí me parece que podemos invertir doscientos o trescientos mil dólares-.

—Hazlo— dijo Serena, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Has leído el informe?-

—Por encima— contestó ella —Para eso estás tú-

—Maldita sea, Serena, ya es hora de que te hagas cargo de algunas responsabilidades. Tienes veintinueve años. No puedes seguir viviendo así para siempre-

Serena no estaba de acuerdo, pero no lo dijo. Era una discusión que habían tenido miles de ve ces.

—Haruka, ¿tenemos que hablar de esto ahora precisamente? No son ni las nueve de la mañana. Te llamaré esta tarde y discutiremos todo lo que haga falta-

—Yo no quiero discutir-

—No, es verdad. Tú solo quieres obligarme a que haga las cosas como a ti te gustan-

—No como a mí me gustan. Como son-.

—Sí, ya sé que eres el hombre más perfecto del planeta-

—Pues estoy de acuerdo en tu premisa-

—Estoy de acuerdo yo también-

Le gustaba Haruka, con sus trajes de chaqueta, sus chalecos, su anticuado sentido del deber y la obligación. Era un hombre de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte esta vez en Londres?-

—Un par de semanas. Hasta que empiece la semana de la moda-.

—Irás a verla, ¿no?-

—Sí-

—Y no solo durante una hora. Está muy dolida, Serena-

Ella cerró los ojos, recordando la última vez que visitó a su madre. La quería mucho, pero a veces no era fácil llevarse bien con ella. Decir que su madre no estaba contenta con su forma de vivir era decir poco. Quería que fuese como ella, como su padre. Que se casara, que tuviera hijos... Le había dicho que se avergonzaba de ella, que era una desgracia para la familia.

—Lo intentaré, Haruka-

—No lo intentes. Hazlo. Es la única madre que tienes-

—Vale, jefe. Te lo prometo. Tú pon mi dinero donde más me convenga. Confío en ti ciega mente, ya lo sabes-

—Gracias, pero no me gusta tomar todas las decisiones— protestó Haruka-

—Ya sabes que lo mío es la vida relajada y la rumba loca. Si tienes alguna pregunta al respecto...-

—Muy gracioso-

—Cuídate, Haruka. Y, por Dios, cásate con mi madre de una vez— dijo Serena antes de colgar.

Vida loca. Era cierto. Ella ponía restricciones a su vida como lo hacía su madre. Era lógico que se pelearan. Se parecían demasiado.

Serena se levantó para acercarse a la ventana. Le encantaba aquella vista de londinense. La suite estaba en el último piso del hotel, donde se alojaba cada vez que pasaba por la ciudad. Allí la conocían bien y sabían lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Era más fácil de ese modo: criadas, servicio de habitaciones...-

Mientras admiraba el paisaje lleno de árboles, verdes todavía en agosto, pensó en Darién Chiba. Por la noche había decidido olvidarse de la farsa. No le hacía falta ese tipo de publicidad. Darién era guapo, pero había un millón de chicos atractivos en Londres. Lo llamaría para decírselo y el se sentiría aliviado. Pero le gustaría saber por qué le daba miedo. Si los niños y los animales se acercaban a ella, ¿por qué Darién Chiba parecía tan asustado?

Qué paradoja. Su forma de hablar era completamente opuesta a su aspecto físico. De hecho, era un chico lleno de contradicciones y ese era su mayor atractivo. Serena disfrutaría explorando...

Sí, desde luego era un hombre muy interesante. Con unos ojos que irradiaban confianza un momento y después parecían los de un cervatillo asustado. ¿Quién era en realidad?

Quería descubrirlo porque realmente era un reto para ella. De modo que no la llamaría. Iría a verlo personalmente.

Darién estaba soñando y aquel delicioso sueño estaba casi en el clímax, pero se percató de que los golpes que oía no eran los de dos cuerpos en continuo acercamiento... sino que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Cuando miró el reloj, vio que eran las once de la mañana. Qué raro. El nunca se despertaba tan tarde. Su rutina era terminar el programa a las once, acostarse a las doce y levantarse a las nueve de la mañana.

Los golpes seguían sonando y tuvo que levantarse, medio dormido y algo excitado. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla no había nadie. Qué raro, pensó. Había sido tan real ese sueño que y quizás los golpes eran cosa de su imaginación.

Darién entró en el cuarto de baño decidido a culminar con hechos ese sueño, pero cuando comenzó la faena los golpes volvieron a sonar. Y aquella vez, cuando miró por la mirilla, en su puerta sí había alguien.

Cuando reconoció la mujer que había al otro lado de la puerta, su corazón reaccionó como loco. ¿Qué hacía allí Serena Tsukino?

Nervioso, se pasó la mano por el pelo que, después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, se le había quedado de punta. Por no decir nada de la erección que para el momento estaba en sus mayores picos.

No pensaba abrir. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

Serena volvió a golpear la puerta. ¿Y si sabía que estaba en casa? ¿Si intuía que su presencia la ponía nervioso?

Darién volvió a mirar por la mirilla. El conserje del edificio estaba a su lado... ¡y tenía en la mano la llave maestra!

La Señora Beryerait siempre estaba insistiendo que la llamara cuando regresara tarde de la emisora, que cerrase las puertas con cerrojo, y que ella lo acompañaría con gusto toda la noche si así el lo deseaba... Tenía 60 la libidinosa mujer ¡Y acababa de meter la llave en la cerradura!

No tenía tiempo de volver al dormitorio. ¿Dónde quedaron mis bóxer? Daba igual. Esconderse era lo más importante. En el armario empotrado, decidió. En dos segundos se metió allí y se quedó muy quieto, conteniendo la respiración mientras oía entrar a las dos mujeres.

—Es un buen chico— estaba diciendo la Señora Beryerait, con su fuerte acento alemán. -No me da problemas- Y como los quería, pensaba para si misma.

—¿No tiene amigos?-

—¿Amigos? Para nada, no ve futbol, no es bebedor y nunca he visto que traiga chicas. Solo ve a su hermano-.

Darién apoyó la frente en la puerta mientras planeaba formas de matar a la conserje... y a Serena Tsukino. Y si no podía matarlos, los denunciaría. ¡Por entrar en su casa y encima avergonzarlo! Sí, los denunciaría por allanamiento de morada.

—Le agradezco mucho que me haya abierto, Beryerait— estaba diciendo Serena —No quería dejar esto en el descansillo-

—Espero que el bello Darién no se enfade conmigo-

—Claro que no-

¿Que no? Ya se enteraría. ¿Y qué le habría llevado que no podía dejar en el descansillo? Darién miró a través de la cerradura, pero no veía nada, así que intentó ponerse de puntillas apoyándose en la puerta. Al hacerlo, noto un gran problema. La puerta estaba cerrada.

Se había quedado encerrado en el armario y no podía abrirlo desde dentro. La situación no te nía ninguna gracia. Tenía que haber una forma de salir, se decía .Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¡Es taba Encerrado!.

No había opción, tenía que pedir ayuda... pero entonces tendría que explicarle por qué estaba encerrado en el armario. ¿O no? Una persona puede encerrarse en su propio armario si le da la gana.

Darién levantó la mano para golpear la puerta, pero la dejó caer.

—Es una caja muy grande— estaba diciendo Beryerait.

—Sí-

—¿Va a decirme qué hay dentro?-

—No-

De modo que Serena no estaba actuando en la emisora.

—Ya la entiendo— dijo la conserje. Es una sorpresa-

Darién oyó sus pasos en el pasillo. Iban a marcharse. Y si no llamaba su atención se quedaría encerrado en el armario. Podría derribarlo, pero era de roble. Apretando los dientes y jurando venganza, llamó a la puerta.

—¿auxilio?-

No hubo respuesta.

Darien volvió a golpear la puerta, maldiciendo a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor.

—Viene de este armario...-

—No puede ser— murmuró Beryerait.

—Se lo digo yo-

El sonido de sus tacones golpeaban su cabeza. Y Darién solo podía pensar en donde quedaron mis bóxer.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Serena lo miró con gran picardía.

—¿Todo eso es tuyo?- Dijo la rubia, mientras la conserje no podría abrir mas sus ojos.

—¿Cómo?— Pregunto el, saliendo del armario y cubriéndose sus genitales.

Se preguntaba si alguien habría muerto de vergüenza. Quizá sería la primera persona en la historia.

—¿Por que te sonrojas? ¿Tienes vergüenza o eres gay?-.

—No soy gay-.

—Ah, entonces lo de estar en el armario no era por que te ocultaras de mi-.

—No. Estaba...- Darién buscó una explicación. Cualquiera. -Buscando a mi gato-

—¿Tiene un gato?— preguntó Beryerait.

Era el colmo. Pensó para si mismo. Tenía que salir de aquello como fuera.

—¿dije gato? Por favor señora beryerait cual gato estuve buscando mi zapato-.

Ambas mujeres se miraron.

—¿Les importa decirme qué hacen en mi apartamento?-

—Beryerait me abrió la puerta-.

— ¿Y por qué?-

—Porque te he traído un detalle y hubiese sido descortés dejarlo fuera-.

Darién se volvió hacia donde estaba señalando. Era una caja grande. ¿Qué seria?.

—Cuando una persona no abre la puerta es por alguna razón- Dijo el pelinegro.

—Sí, claro. Lo que sucede es que mi intuición femenina me dijo que quizás te encerraste en el armario— replicó la rubia.

—No es lo que piensa-

Ella sonrió maliciosa.

—¿No? ¿Y en que crees que pienso?-

—Da igual dónde estuviera. Esto es propiedad privada. ¡Señora Beryerait, me sorprende! Esta vez a llegado muy lejos— Exclamo Chiba.

La mujer mostro signos de vergüenza.

—¿Sabe quién es ella— le preguntó, señalando a Serena.

—Sí. ¿Y usted?-

—Claro. Es la modelo más bella y famosa que hay-.

—¿Y por eso puede entrar en mi apartamento cuando quiera?-

—Es su amiga. Le he hecho un favor- Expreso la mujer mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

—¡No somos amigos!-

—Es verdad— asintió la rubia —Solo tengo que acostarme con el. No somos amigos-.

-Que envidia- Pensó en voz al Beryerait y se alejo a si como llego.

—En cuanto a lo negociado ayer en la emisora...— Hablo Darién.

—No te disculpes bombón-

—¿Qué? No iba a pedir disculpas-

—Ah, claro— ella sonrió.

Tenía unos dientes preciosos, y que decir de sus ojos o cabello, el tamaño de sus pechos... Y el hecho que estuviera frente a el con un diminuto vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Por que aceptaste entrar en el juego. Eso es cosa de aquel columnista de medio pelo.

—Lo hubiera hecho, ¿sabes? —dijo Serena.

—¿Hacer qué?-

—Destrozar tu reputación. No le caes bien-.

—¿Por qué? Yo no le he hecho nada —replicó Darién.

—No me digas que no lo entiendes. Eres demasiado inteligente como para hacerte el bobo-.

—¿Crees que me odia porque tengo éxito? ¿Porque la gente me escucha?-

—Por eso. Y por lo otro-

Darién no pensaba preguntar qué era «lo otro». Aquella conversación no llevaba a ninguna parte y lo más sensato era echarla de su apartamento, antes que el perdiera aquella apuesta.

Pero cuando iba a decirle que se fuera, ella miro su entrepierna descaradamente. Sonriendo, con ex presión traviesa. Y, curiosamente, su pene al viento se erecto.

—Es preciosa— Murmuro la rubia.

Maldita sea. Dijo para si mismo. Olvide que estaba desnudo.

—Podrías marcharte— Dijo el, cubriendo sus genitales. -Y llévate la caja-

Ante lo dicho Serena se acercó y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Su peno se erecto a un mas, pero intentó disimular.

¿Por qué sentía eso? Serena era una tonta modelo.

—Darién...-

—¿Puedes irte Tsukino? No estoy en fachas para estar frente a una dama-.

—Darién, mírame-

No pudo evitarlo. Estaban tan cerca que podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Pensaba olvidarme de lo acordado ayer. Entonces empecé a pensar en ti y cuando llegué a tu casa había decidido seguir adelante con el experimento-

—¿Por qué?-

La rubia sonrió y eso le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—Porque tienes algo. Algo diferente de los demás hombres del común-

-Es una tontería-

—No lo es. Y te lo diré cuando lo averigüe-

—No tienes que hacerlo. A la porra Diamante y su revista. Me da igual lo que diga-

—A mí también. Pero quiero pasar estas dos semanas conociéndote, con revista o sin ella-

—No veo por qué. Tú eres una modelo famosa, sales con estrellas de cine, vives una vida muy emocionante. Conmigo no seria igual-

—Deja que yo decida eso-

—¿Y si no quiero seguir con esta broma?-

Serena se inclinó entonces y, de repente, le mordió el labio inferior. Para entonces Darién ya había soltado su miembro y cuando estuvo apunto de separarla de el, esta aprovechó la oportunidad para besarlo de lleno. Su cercanía era tal que cada uno sentía rozar su intimidad, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo desde el estómago hasta... mucho más abajo. Sor prendido, trato de controlarse para no explotar, pero la sensación no desaparecía.

Era toda una experta con la lengua, metiéndola en su boca para sacarla después, como si quisiera mostrarle lo que quería hacerle con otra parte de su cuerpo y... Tenía que controlarse o ella ganaría.

Enfadado consigo mismo, se apartó.

—Adiós, Serena-. Dijo este algo excitado.

—Voy a explorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Voy a conocerte mejor de lo que tú te conoces. Y voy a darte un placer con el que ni siquiera has soñado —dijo ella en voz baja.

Darién señaló la puerta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Y Serena salió del apartamento sin dejar de sonreír.

Unos segundos después, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, Darién abrió la caja. Solo había una tarjeta que decía:

Querida Darién,

He soñado contigo. Nos vemos esta noche.

Serena

Cuando llego a la realidad noto que el apartamento había quedado impregnado al olor de su colonia. Darién recordaba sus labios, el roce de su torso, su voz...

Estaba en problemas. Nunca se había topado con una mujer así. Más bien nunca se había dado la oportunidad de vivir una relación así.

No podía dejarla entrar en su vida. Era demasiado peligrosa. Lo volvió loco sin siquiera tocarlo. Y si ella lo sabia seria el fin de su carrera, todo el mundo lo sabría... ¿y todos sabrían que sus palabras son solos conjeturas y teorías?.

Nunca había tenido una verdadera relación amorosa. Ami fue un amor de adolescencia y con ella nunca se llego a concretar nada, además es taba demasiado ocupada estudiando y trabajando. Diamante Blackmoon tenía razón: era un fraude y lo más honrado sería dimitir. Pero eso lo mataría. Nunca le había gustado nada como hacer aquel programa de radio. Y sabía que estaba ayudando a gente como el.

Solo había un pequeño problema. Un problema que podría estropearlo todo si se hacía público: el hecho de que casi a sus treinta años, Darién chiba el gran sexólogo de todo Londres seguía siendo virgen.

Darién llegó a la emisora a las cinco y media, después de pasar el día entero intentando cranear un plan para salir de aquel problema sin acabar derrumbado. Desgraciadamente, todas las ideas que se le habían ocurrido hasta el momento requerían cometer un delito.

Cuando se detuvo en el mostrador de Recepción para buscar su correo, Chibi, la recepcionista, le sonrió. Medía casi un metro noventa, te nía el pelo rojo como una zanahoria y llevaba más piercings que el alfiletero de su abuela.

Chibi era otra que sin saberlo quería darle fin a la virginidad del pelinegro.


	4. Te quiero cenar

**4**

Ya frente a la recepcionista Darién se pasó el maletín a la otra mano para to mar un montón de cartas, bastantes más de las habituales.

—Gracias, Señorita.

—Para ti todo es un placer- Contesto coquetamente la mujer sin dejarlo de ver.

—¿Qué pasa?-

—Que es un Boom, no dejan de llamar. El rating anda por las nubes. Y, por cierto, La Tsukino es una fiera-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso crees que es muy divertido el experimento?-

—La verdad seria un placer ocupar el lugar de ella— suspiró la chica, mientras se acariciaba el piercing que llevaba en el labio.

Darién se alejo algo preocupado, las mujeres de estos tiempos eran peligrosas. El estrecho pasillo parecía aún más estrecho porque había archivadores a ambos lados. Aunque, en realidad, poca gente necesitaba consultar los archivos. Debían de ser viejos anuncios o facturas de las empresas que los contrataban.

Cuando iba a entrar en su despacho, Anthony el director de programación, lo llamó. Aquello seria todo un circo...

—Siéntate— le dijo Anthony, sin soltar el teléfono. -Si, mi vida, esta noche en el Bar de siempre. Adiós... que sí, luego te veo-

Darién no quería sentarse. No quería hablar. Es taba molesto y no era para menos, no solo su arrendadora y su apuesta lo habían visto desnudo y escondido, si no que todo Londres sabría que es una farsa.

—¿Qué querías?-

—Hablar contigo—-dijo él, pasándose una mano por el pelo, estilo Brad Pitt pero solo por el pelo, claro. La verdad era un viejo horrible y un tanto burdo y grotesco.

—Anthony, tengo mucho trabajo será que puedes agilizar-

—Lo sé. Solo será un momento, te lo prometo-

Darién se sentó no de muy buena gana. Además ese lugar ere demasiado Anthony para su gusto.

—Dime- Dijo en voz ronca y masculina el pelinegro.

—Durante estas dos semanas vamos a pasar fragmentos de tu programa en emisiones matinales. Lita y yo estamos trabajando en ello. Además, Rei quiere hacer una campaña gigantesca, así que tendremos que hacer fotos contigo y con Serena. Va a hacerlas el mejor fotógrafo de Londres, pero solo tiene dos horas el día miércoles, alrededor de las once. Si te nías algo previsto para ese día, cancélalo por favor-

Darién quedo petrificado. Si se movía, acabaría vomitando sobre el asqueroso personaje.

—Ya, qué bien- Respondió hermético.

—Nos han llamado de varios periódicos y revistas. Les sonó la idea, así que ya sabes, tienes que estar pilas-

Lo triste del asunto era que, hasta el día de ayer, tenia fama y prestigio. Y, derepente, el huracán Tsukino, traería el desastre.

—Ya-

—¿Algo te Molesta Darién?-

—Todos aquí saben que esta pantomima no es de mi agrado. No puedo hacerlo, lo siento-

Anthony se puso pálido.

—No me hagas esto, Dariencito-

—No te lo hago a ti. No quiero hacerlo porque es una estupidez. No pienso dejar que Serena o cualquier otra mujerzuela crean que pueden enamorarme. Ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Para qué?-

—Publicidad— contestó él, colocándose el respaldo de su palma sobre su frente. -Esto es lo mejor que le ha pasado a la emisora. ¿No lo entiendes? Todos ganamos. Tu programa se escuchará en todo el país, todos conseguiremos un aumento de sueldo y Rei quedará como una princesa de la radio-

—Mi vida privada es mi vida privada — replico.

—Pero esto es la radio, cariño. Y oportunidades como esta no aparecen todos los días-

—Como digas- Ironizo.

—Es una oportunidad de oro. Y si la aprovechas será un éxito-

—¿Querías alguna cosa más?-

—No olvides lo del martes muñequito-

Darién se levantó de la silla, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Darién chiba para ti. Ya tienes fotografías mías. Tomaré parte en el experimento, pero no esperas nada más de mí —le dijo, antes de darse la vuelta.

—Darién…- grito el hombre.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Serena bajo de su auto y entró en la emisora. Eran casi las once y Chiba estaría a punto de ter minar el programa.

Deseaba verlo. Además de modelar y el sexo, pocas cosas la enloquecían. Le gustaba pasarlo bien, pero su interés no iba más allá de la cama. Sin embargo, Darién Chiba era muy interesante. No sabía exactamente por qué, solo que no era lo que parecía ser.

Su ultima conquista, por describirlo de alguna forma, había sido otro modelito de hombre de etiqueta, cara bonita, buen vestir, poco cerebro y mal polvo.

Darién no parecía un hombre común, pero estaba obsesionada con su trabajo.

Serena quería saber cómo reaccionaba ante las seducciones de toda una mujer, modestia aparte. Y, sobre todo, quería acostarse con el.

Había probado muchas cosas en la vida, casi todo al menos una vez. No le gustaban los juegos, ni el sexo que requería un montón de juguetes, pero había algo muy intrigante en Darién. Ese as pecto suyo tan tímido la excitaba. ¿Cómo seria amordazarlo y abusar de el toda la noche? De solo pensarlo se excitaba. Por supuesto, tendría que trabajar mucho para conseguirlo, el era un hombre difícil y ella una mujer muy paciente.

La recepcionista abrió los ojos como un búho, pero para Serena eso era algo normal. No era una gran celebridad, al menos no comparada con las grandes estrellas de cine, pero siempre conseguía buena mesa en los mejores restaurantes. Y también firmaba algunos autógrafos.

—Hola, Señorita Tsukino-

—Dime Serena-

La sonrisa de la joven se volvió provocativa. Aunque Serena era aventurera, jamás se le había ocurrido incursionar en las artes amatorias con su mismo sexo, pero igual no le molestaba enloquecer a todos los sexos.

—Le quedan diez minutos- Contesto la recepcionista.

—Gracias. Lo espero dentro-

Como siempre que entraba en la emisora, casi le parecía ver a su padre dando ordenes y organizando todos los problemas ocurridos, eso le do lía. No porque los recuerdos fueran dolorosos, sino porque la hacían sentir débil. Echaba de menos a su padre. Echaba de menos el sonido de su voz, su aspecto serio y parco.

Un cartel publicitario de Darién la devolvió al presente. Tenía unos ojos azules profundos, con unas pestañas increíbles. La nariz, por comparación, parecía muy pequeñita, pero los labios... ah, los labios eran geniales. Generosos, suaves, húmedos...

Rei lo llamó desde la cabina de producción. Le caía bien aquella mujer. Era muy rara, pero quizá le caía bien por eso. Llevaba el pelo largo y negro, y no solía afeitarse a me nudo. Solo vestía con vaqueros y camisetas y le gustaba tanto su trabajo como fumarse un capullito después de 10 pm.

—¿Qué tal, colega?-

—Bien —contestó la rubia-

—Eso es lo que cuenta— sonrió Rei, señalando el estudio —Ten cuidado con el, está mírame pero no me toques-

-¿Ah, sí?-

—Le ha dicho a un oyente que dejara de joder-

—¿Y no es lo que suele hacer?-

—¿Darién? Qué va. Si el es buena gente y coqueto con todo el mundo-

Serena se volvió hacia el estudio. Darién estaba sentada tras su escritorio como el capitán de una nave, con el micrófono a unos centímetros de su boca, de su deliciosa boca. Lo había visto y no parecía para nada contento. De hecho, su expresión era mucho menos que amistosa.

—¿Qué me quieres decir de Jon?— estaba preguntándole a su oyente, cuando él entró en el estudio.

—Que se le había olvidado nuestra cita— con testó una joven.

—Katie, hemos hablado antes de esto. A Jon siempre se le olvida que tienen una cita-.

—¿Y por qué?-

—No lo sé. Pero no puedes seguir aguatándolo. No puedes depender de Jon para ser feliz. ¿De verdad crees que lo preocupan tus sentimientos?-

Darién miró a Serena de reojo. Estaba acomodada en la silla, con los pies sobre el escritorio, y con una faldita que llamaba al pecado.

Él cerró los ojos, escuchando aquella suave voz femenina, dejando volar su imaginación...

—Pero el dice que soy su único y gran amor- insistió Katie, sacando otro pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

Normalmente, Darién la entendía. Durante los últimos meses, era el único hombre que la entendía.

Despertó de su letargo y respondió. —¿Te lo demuestra?-

—Claro-

—¿Cómo?-

—Me dice que soy linda, que le gusto…-

—No te he preguntado eso. Te he preguntado si te demuestra su amor —la interrumpió Darién.

—No la entiendo-

—Ya lo veo. Verás, lo que importa es cómo te trate. Si pone tus sentimientos por delante de los suyos, si te respeta y te escucha-

—Lo hace-

—¿Ah, sí?-

—Bueno, no siempre. Pero nadie hace eso siempre-

—¿Tú crees? Dime una cosa... ¿Estás todo el día esperando que te llame? ¿La vida empieza para ti cuando él aparece y se esfuma cuando no está?-

—Pues... algo así-

Katie miró hacia el salón. Las flores que había colocado allí el día anterior para celebrar su aniversario estaban un poco ajadas. Y la navaja suiza que le compró como regalo seguía sobre la mesa. Porque a Jon se le olvidó que habían quedado para cenar. Aquel día hacía dos años que estaban juntos y recordaba su primera cita como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Su vestido, la sonrisa de Jon, sus besos... Pero últimamente él no parecía contento de verla.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro. Le había pre parado su cena favorita: Trucha al ajillo. Al principio, Jon siempre la felicitaba por sus habilidades culinarias, pero ya casi nunca cenaban jun tos porque él tenía mucho trabajo.

—Yo creo que ese es precisamente el problema- Dijo el Doctor Chiba. -Tú crees que Jon debe ser responsable de tu felicidad-

—No, pero lo quiero tanto que cuando está aquí, soy feliz-

—¿Y cuál sería su reacción si te llamara para salir y tú le dijeras que no, que tienes algo importante que hacer? ¿Algo que te gusta mucho?-

—Pues... no sé. No creo que le hiciera gracia-

—Yo creo que se sentiría aliviado, Katie. Creo que se alegraría de saber que estás cuidando de ti misma. De ese modo, la presión de hacerte feliz continuamente habría desaparecido-

—No es ninguna presión querer que tu novio venga a cenar el día de tu aniversario-

—Lo sé, Katie. Estás dolida y no me extraña. Cuando hables con él, cuéntale lo que te pasa, dile cómo te sientes.

—Fatal-

—Sí, ya. Pero el dolor desaparecería más rá pido si se lo cuentas-

—Lo intentaré.

—Listo. Gracias por llamar-

Katie colgó el teléfono. Había controlado las lágrimas mientras hablaba con Darién, pero en aquel momento escapaban sin control.

—Estamos aquí de nuevo y tenemos tiempo para otra llamada —dijo Darién, pulsando un botón.

Era Carolina, que quería hablar sobre Serena Tsukino. Todo el mundo, excepto la pobre Katie, quería hablar de Serena; de la apuesta, del experimento. De la seducción.

Y, evidentemente, a ella le hacía mucha gracia porque durante los comerciales le dijo que había reservado mesa en un restaurante.

—Hola, Darién. ¿Serena está allí?-

Ella se inclinó hacia el micrófono dejando ver sus voluptuosos pechos, sonriendo como si tuviera un gran secreto.

—Estoy aquí-

—Mi marido dice que te verías bella si posas desnuda-

—Dale las gracias de mi parte, pero no se si lo hare-

—¿No? Entonces, ¿crees que no podrás seducir al hermoso Darién?-

Serena soltó una carcajada y el sonido le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Lo último que Darién deseaba era sentir escalofríos. Desgraciadamente, su cuerpo no parecía entender el mensaje. Cuando la miraba, se sentía extraño...Ah, estupendo. Un hombre experto en el sexo, claro en teoría, temblaba por una mujer. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Yo creo que va a ser una experiencia muy interesante- Le guiño un ojo Chiba.

—Yo también. Hemos hecho una apuesta en la oficina y yo he apostado por ti-

—¿Y eso?-

—Porque he visto tu foto, cielo. Como quisiera estar a si de hermosa-

Darién se inclinó hacia el micrófono.

—Tú puedes ser lo que te propongas Carolina-

—Lo sé— dijo ella. -Pero creo que se olvida del atractivo sexual-

—No se me olvida. Y tampoco se me olvida la sensatez. Hay que tener prioridades, hay que tener la cabeza en su sitio-

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo- Asintió la rubia. -No somos el sexo débil. De hecho, somos fuertes como el acero. Y podemos conquistar al hombre que deseemos-

-Lo mismo digo Serena- Contesto Carolina. —¿Qué va a hacer esta noche Doctor Chiba?-

Darién miró a Serena y ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Voy a salir a cenar con la Señorita Tsukino-

—¿A dónde van a ir?-

—No creo que sea buena idea decirlo en la ra dio— contestó ella. —Necesitamos... cierta privacidad-

—Parece que lo tiene todo planeado- Rio Carolina

—Desde luego-

—¿Cree que esta noche será la noche?-

—Eso espero-

Darién respiró profundamente. La conversación no iba nada bien.

—¿Serena, es tan guapo como en las fotos?— preguntó la oyente.

—Es muy atractivo- Contesto la rubia

—Mi mejor amiga dice que tiene un trasero de muerte-

—Por lo que se ve… si, aunque quizás mañana te de mejores datos-

—Con esa actitud seguro que gana la apuesta- Rio carolina

—Muchas gracias por llamar. Soy el Doctor Darién Chiba. A continuación, el programa de Seiya Kou. Buenas noches a todos y hasta mañana-

Después de quitarse los auriculares, Darién se volvió hacia Serena.

—Veo que lo disfrutas, ¿no?-

—Sí-

—¿Por qué? ¿Es el hecho de intentar humillarme, de conseguir un club de fans o las dos cosas-

—Las dos cosas-

Seiya Kou abrió la puerta del estudio y Darién se levantó con sus papeles en la mano. Y Serena lo tomo del brazo para salir de allí y pregunto. —¿Tienes que hacer algo antes de irnos?-

Darién iba a decirle que no pensaba perder su valioso tiempo cenando con ella, pero no podía hacerlo. El juego estaba en marcha y tenía que jugar.

—Tengo que hablar con mi productor-

—Adelante-

Andrew estaba en la cabina de producción. Arreglado de pies a cabeza. Lo hacía para que Lita se fijara en el, pero ella no se daba ni cuenta.

—Gracias por venir, Serena-

—He estado a punto de no hacerlo-

—¿Y por qué has cambiado de opinión? —preguntó Darién.

—Por ti —contestó ella.

Darién se puso colorado, ella trataba de doblegarlo pero el estaba seguro que no lo conseguiría.

Lo que no entendía era por qué lo ponía tan nervioso. Aquello era un juego para ella, que solo estaba allí por aburrimiento. Y, sin embargo, Darién temblaba por dentro cada vez que la miraba.

—Sería buenísimo si llamarais a la emisora este fin de semana para contar lo que andan haciendo los dos — dijo entonces el traidor de Andrew.

Darién asintió, pero la vena de la frente estaba palpitando más de lo normal ¿Qué iba a hacer con la sensual Serena durante el fin de semana? Tendrían que ir a algún sitio público. Además la mejor manera de mantener a salvo su secreto era evitar situaciones que pudieran llevar a... algo.

Serena le guiño un ojo a Andrew y el se emociono levemente. En realidad esa mujer podría conseguir lo que ella quisiera.

Darién sabía que no había vuelta de hoja y que estaba en un callejón sin salidas.

Darién la observaba jugando con el tenedor. Había pedido tiramisú, un delicioso postre italiano, pero su manera de saborearlo era completamente deliciosa. Hasta el café en sus labios era toda pasión. Darién estaba asustado, en realidad con solo verla ya estaba excitado.

—Te has enamorado- Pregunto ella.

Darién sonrió.

—Supongo que podría decirse así-

—Eso es bueno. La pasión es muy importante- Lo miro coquetamente.

—¿Y con qué te apasionas tú?- El prosiguió.

—Con los hombres-

—¿Por qué?-

Serena miro alrededor mientras deslizaba su pie derecho por la entrepierna del pelinegro.

—Me gusta-

—¿Y el peligro?- Sudaba frio el chico que para el momento estaba inmóvil.

—También- Decía ella mientras acariciaba el enorme bulto de Darién.

—¿Siempre te han gustado las emociones fuertes?- Pregunto mientras se levanto intempestivamente como buscando algo.

—Creo que sí- Rio ella. El tomo asiento nuevamente pero en esta ocasión cruzo sus piernas.

—La necesidad de adrenalina puede ser casi como una droga. He leído un estudio sobre gente que necesita de emociones fuertes en su vida por un desequilibrio emocional...-

—¿De dónde donde eres, Darién? —lo interrumpió Serena.

—¿Cómo?-

—¿Dónde naciste?-

—En Estados Unidos-

—¿Tienes hermanos?-

—Un hermano-

—¿Tus padres también son médicos?-

—Los dos— contestó el

—Eso explica muchas cosas-

—¿Qué quieres decir?-

—¿Ellos te ayudaron a en la carrera?— le preguntó ella.

—No. Bueno, estaba acostumbrado a ver a mis padres estudiando y supongo que me parecía lo más normal. La verdad es que me gusta estudiar. Y me gustaba mucho la universidad-

—Ya me imagino. Cuando los demás chicos estaban de rumba, seguro que tú estabas estudiando-

—Pues sí. Y me siento orgulloso de ser lo que soy-

—Ojalá te hubiera conocido en la universidad- Suspiro la rubia.

—¿Por qué?-

—Te habría enseñado un par de cositas-

—¿A tomar alcohol o drogas? No, gracias-

La sonrisa de ella insinúa otras cositas.

—No me refería a eso, sino a cosas más personales-

Darién se incomodo y trato de cambiar la conversación, en realidad era muy pronto y no se permitiría perder.

—Mi educación fue bastante completa, te lo aseguro-

—Ya-

—¿Y tú? ¿Tus padres, tu educación?- Comenzó el un nuevo interrogatorio.

—Mi madre vive en aquí en Londres y siempre está muy ocupada-

—¿Y tu padre?-

—Murió cuando tenía treinta y cinco años-

—Qué joven-

—Sí, fue una pena- Dijo ella mirando el postre que Darién aun no había probado.

—¿Vas a comértelo? Se ve muy rico ¿Puedo probarlo?-

Serena paso uno de sus dedos por el postre y se lo llevó a los labios para saborear el pastel.

-Ojalá no hiciera una noche tan húmeda- dijo Serena, pero era normal en Junio. En ocasiones llovía, en ocasiones no. Aun así, le encantaba pasear de noche por las hermosas calles de Londres.

A esa hora no había gente por la calle, nadie recriminaría conducta alguna y todo en ese lugar se prestaba para una noche de pasión.

Por supuesto, aquella noche su atención no es taba centrada solo en la calle. Cuando llegaron a la esquina Serena se apoyo en Darién y este la sostuvo rápidamente antes de caer, era su deber, quizás había sido un mareo.

Era una técnica infalible porque a la mayoría de los hombres les gustaba ser salvadores e incluso en aquellos momentos se sucintaban las mas arrebatadoras pasiones.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

—Solo, Cuéntame un secreto— le dijo él al oído.

—¿Perdona?-

—Cuéntame algo que nunca le hayas contado a nadie. Una travesura, seguro me hará bien-

El la llevo a una banca cercana donde las luces eran tenues y allí se coloco a su lado y comenzó.

—Cuéntame uno tu serena, tu vida ha sido más interesante-

—Muy bien. La primera que desfile en una pasarela tenía 15 años-

—No es una travesura tan horrible-

—Considerando que me Salí escondida de casa, a las 3 de la mañana y me fui en el avión privado de un amigo a New York-

—¿En serio?- Exclamo Darién.

—En serio. Mi padre cuando fue en mi búsqueda ala mañana siguiente creyó que me habían secuestrado.

—¿Qué pasó?-

—Al final cuando nervioso se dispuso a llamar a las autoridades, las noticias de la televisión decían que unos paparazzi me cacharon saliendo por una ventana y tomando un avión con un novio-

Darién soltó una carcajada. Por primera vez desde que había empezado la apuesta, no tenía miedo. Gracias a Dios por el sentido del humor.

Pero inmediatamente después, noto como los dedos de ella quemaban la comisura de sus labios. Era como un incendio. Y para disimular, se puso a mirar desprevenido.

—Tienes algo de postre en tus labios—

—¿En serio?-

—Te puedo limpiar yo-

—Gracias, lo mejor será irnos se está haciendo tarde-

Aunque no lo beso aun sentía el rose de sus dedos sobre su piel quemándolo.

Doblaron una esquina y, de repente, ella la empuje dentro de un callejón. El pensó que quizás seria un ladrón. Estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver lo que sucedía. Entonces, sintió como aquella mujer se adueña de su miembro.

No podía escapar y su corazón latía con violencia. Pero algo más latía en su cuerpo, algo más se había despertado a la vida.

Ella se puso en pie y como una titiritera dominaba su cuerpo.

Cuando lo besó, le robó el aliento. Era un beso lleno de ansias, necesidad y deseo, tan caliente como su piel, tan aterrador como el os curo callejón. El era un autómata y se dejaba llevar por la situación.

Nadie lo había besado de esa forma. Era algo nuevo, su cuerpo temblaba de placer, además los pechos de ella se frotaban contra el con intención deliberada. Quería gritar, la sensación era desenfrenada, las sensaciones erráticas subían y bajaban rápidamente.

Cuando las sensaciones llegarían al momento cumbre se apartó. Darién no podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía lo que vería en ellos: un deseo salvaje.

—Esta es la primera noche— dijo Serena bastante excitada—. Pero antes de que esto termine, te tendré en mi cama. Y te haré cosas que van a asustarte, cosas que harán latir tu corazón como te late ahora-

—Estas equivocada- Murmuro el.

—Veo la verdad en tus ojos. Acepté esta broma no porque estuviera aburrida sino porque te deseaba y sabía que tú me deseabas también-

—Yo no...-

—No te preocupes. No voy a intentar convencerte. Voy a esperar hasta que me lo supliques-

—No lo haré, puedo estar con cualquier mujer y tú no eres con la que deseo estar-

Serena deslizo sus manos por el miembro del pelinegro.

—Al parecer tu cuerpo y tu mente no están para nada conectados-

No lo podía creer. Era cierto. Estaba al máximo, no podía disimularlo, pero no esperaba excitarse de esa forma. Al notar el calor entre sus piernas tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tomarla allí mismo.

Él nunca perdía el control. Pero con esa mujer se sentía casi... sin voluntad. La imaginaba desnuda contra la pared del callejón, mientras él la embestía una y otra vez...

Serena lanzó un gemido y Darién se dio cuenta de que estaba viéndole la erección, que se marcaba claramente bajo sus pantalones, como si es tuvieran haciéndolo allí mismo.

—¿Ves lo que te pasa? Tú deseas esto tanto yo-

—No-

—Eres muy mal mentiroso-

Darién quería pensar que no pero… Una imagen vale más que mil palabras.


	5. ¿Quien rompio tu corazon?

**Hola reitero que sailor moon no me pertenece y que solo soy una fan de esta majestuosa serie,**

**Disculpen por la demora, aquí nuevo capitulo.**

**¿Quién rompió tu corazón?**

**5**

—Bueno y cuéntame que paso-

Darién lo ignoro por completo. En su lugar, se puso a estudiar los anuncios del día como si fueran cosa de vida o muerte. Pero Andrew no pensaba rendirse tan fácil, era obvio que algo había sucedido y de seguro era una bomba.

—Tranquilo amigo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que me cuentes. Yo no tengo que ponerme a hablar delante de un micró fono en de diez minutos-

—Salimos a cenar ¿Contento?—dijo el pelinegro por fin.

—¿Dónde?-

—A donde mas tonto, a un restaurante-

—Si brujo, ese no es el punto-

—Andrew, no quiero hablar del asunto. Podemos cambiar de tema, la verdad este jueguito me esta cansando-

—Entonces, anoche pasó algo-

Darién tomo lo primero que encontró con impulsivas ganas de arrojárselo a su amigo.

—No pasó nada, ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Fuimos a cenar, hablamos y después me fui a casa-

— ¿Cómo, No intentó seducirte?-

—No-

—No te creo, por favor cuéntame y no omitas los detalles asquerosos-

—Oye...-

—Por algo soy todo un Casanova— Dijo el rubio. —Y no estas diciéndome la verdad-

—De acuerdo. Me besó. ¿Contento?-

—Eso está mejor— sonrió mórbidamente. -Quiero detalles-

—No hay detalles. Me besó y luego dijo que esperaría hasta que yo le suplicara-

—Que poco imaginativa resulto- rió Andrew. -¿Por eso tienes esa cara de trasnochado y el pulso tembloroso?-

—Mi pulso no tiembla— replicó Darién. –Solo es trasnocho, nada más-

—Y supongo que es una coincidencia que ayer solo te besaran y te dejaran solo con dariencito-.

—No hice nada de lo que estas pensando-

—Estás a la defensiva. Y lo ha ces porque crees estar en peligro-

— ¿En peligro de qué? por favor, ¿tú crees que esa mujer fácil es problema para mi?-

—Creo que no, pero no por la razón que tú crees. He estado pensando mucho en por qué no sales con nadie-

Darién solo respiro.

—Tengo otras cosas que hacer-

—Algo ocultas, por que puedo ver en ti, que hay miedo-

-Andrew, no nos conocemos tan bien como para que especules sobre mi vida- Protesto el pelinegro.

—Es posible que así sea, pero mi teoría es que alguien te hizo daño, alguien a quien querías mucho. Y tienes miedo de volver a enamorarte-

Darién estaba a punto de decirle que se guardara sus teorías en el lugar donde el sol no le llegaba, pero decidió permanecer en silencio-

—Lo sabía- Dijo Andrew

—No quiero hablar de eso. Espero que lo entiendas-

—Claro que sí. Perdona, no sabía que te dolía tanto-

Darién tomó sus papeles y se levantó de la silla. Aquella mentira le pesaba en el pecho, pero no podía contarle la verdad eso afectaría el programa y su hombría.

Cuando abrió la puerta del estudio, suspiró con agrado al ver que Serena no estaba allí. No había vuelto a verla desde la noche anterior, en aquella cena.

La noche anterior…

Darién recordó la suave línea de su cuerpo, su busto sus… apretadas contra el... y se le cayeron los papeles al suelo. Se inclinó para tomarlos, pero la erección apretada contra su pantalón, la suavidad de sus manos, la confusión. Las ganas de retirar el «no» y convertirlo en un «quizá».

Tardó varios minutos en recuperar la compostura. De hecho, se preguntaba si la recuperaría alguna vez.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa?-

Era Rei, la directora de la emisora.

—Hola Rei-

—Hola, divino. Tengo una sorpresa para ti-

Unos días antes, aquel anuncio la habría llenado de alegría, pero en aquel momento podía esperarse cualquier cosa... horrible, por su puesto. Rei le mostró The Sun, uno de los periódicos más prestigiosos de todo Londres.

-¿Qué?-

—Mira en la página de sociales-

Quizá sería mejor que no hacerlo, pensó Darién. Considerando cómo le iban las cosas última mente, seguro que era una mala noticia.

Pero Rei no podía esperar y se la mostró ella misma. La noticia decía lo siguiente:

_¡El experto en Sexo en sexo y la playboy! _

_¿Pondrán en práctica la clase de anatomía o solo será teoría y más teorías?_

Darién leyó, conmocionado, supo que apuestas en todas las oficinas, en todos los periódicos, en todas las emisoras de radio. Alguien que decía haber pasado por las sabanas de la rubia decía:

"El pobre Doctor Chiba no tiene nada que ninguna salida, porque Serena Tsukino puede seducir a cualquier hombre o mujer en cualquier país y en cualquier idioma".

Pero eso no era lo peor. Alguien había encontrado a Marie Clare, una de sus compañeras de universidad. Marie nunca fue una amiga íntima. Pero en el periódico decía que ella lo seguía más que una sombra. Marie aseguraba que Darién era muy inteligente, pero que nunca salía con chicas e incluso dice que ella se le insinuó en múltiples ocasiones y el la rechazo de un solo tajo, como insinuando que Serena no podría seducirlo porque estaba más in teresada en las chicos.

Esto era una Bomba a punto de detonar, se dejó caer en la silla.

— ¿No es increíble?— exclamó Rei. —Todo el mundo habla de ti. Han llamado de la revista People y de Cosmopolitan. Esto es la bomba... ¡vamos a ser ricos!-

Si los periodistas habían llegado hasta Marie Clare, podrían llegar hasta mucha gente que la había conocido no solo en la universidad sino también en el instituto. Y les dirían que se pasaba el día en la biblioteca, estudiando. Que nunca había salido con nadie. Quizá no sería tan terrible que todo el mundo pensara que era gay. Al menos, de ese modo habría tenido alguna experiencia con el sexo. Su historia empezaba a revelarse y las posibilidades de terminar chamuscado eran 100/100.

Rei dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.

—¿Te pasa algo Bombón?

—Nada-

—Mejor. No quiero que nada estropee este momento. Esta vez nos tapamos de dinero-

—Sí, claro-

—Entras en dos minutos, por cierto-

Darién se concentró en los papeles y, poco des pués, Lita empezaba a contar con los dedos desde la cabina de producción: cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...

—Soy el Doctor Chiba y estamos ha blando de sexo-

Andrew tecleó la información sobre la décima llamada de la noche y después le dejó la cabina a Ann, una de sus ayudantes-

Darién no tenía buen aspecto. Y era lógico. Tamaño problema en el que estaba metido. Llevaba años en la radio, esperando conseguir una buena posición, y quizá aquel espectáculo seria el trampolín. Pero su amigo Darién estaba en problemas. Y tenía la impresión de que estaba pasándolo de muerte lenta.

Sin embargo, Serena no era una desconocida y todos decían que era buena persona. Era famosa por romper corazones, pero Andrew estaba seguro de que en dos semanas Darién no podría enamorarse de ella.

Solo esperaba que ella fuera una ayuda para que su corazón aceptara de nuevo el amor. La persona que lo había lastimado lo dejo marcado por siempre.

Pero ¿a quien no le han roto su corazón? Hasta el sufría ese problema, desde luego. Una mujer fatal que te emborracha de placer, que le había robado el corazón a los veinte años. Se casaron, pero poco después descubrió que ya estaba casada con otros... era prostituta. Durante años soportó sus mentiras y, por fin, cuando no pudo más, se separó.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza, apartando los recuerdos. Y después se acercó al cristal que lo separaba del estudio.

Darién dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se concentró en la llamada.

— ¿Puedes ser un poco más específica?-

—Sí, claro— contestó Michiru, de Notting Hills —Es que tengo curiosidad por lo del punto G. ¿Existe o no? Mi novio dice que no-

—Existe. Está más o menos a dos centímetros de la pared interior de la vagina, entre el hueso pélvico y la parte delantera del pubis. Es una especie de botón con terminaciones nerviosas muy sensibles. Se supone que no es cierto en todas las mujeres, pero merece la pena explorarlo- Dijo con picardía y olvidando aquello que lo agobiaba.

—¿Cómo?-

—Dile a tu novio que te acueste en el lugar mas romántico para ambos, retire tus bragas sensualmente e inserte un dedo con el más delicioso lubricante dentro de tu vagina, hacia arriba. Cuando llegue a su limite, que levante la yema del dedo, como diciendo ven. ¿Ya entiendes?-

—Creo que sí —contestó Michiru.

—Enseguida sabrás si tienes un punto G sensible o no-

—¿Y qué debo sentir?-

—Experimentaras sensaciones más fuertes y llegarás más rápido al orgasmo. Así que sugiero que lo intentes, los únicos arrepentimientos que habrán es el de no haberlo sabido antes-

Michiru soltó una risita.

—¿Lo ha hecho usted alguna vez?-

—¿Cómo?-

—¿Serena se vuelve loca cuando la estimula?-

Darién quedo estupefacto. No era ni vergüenza ni excitación, sino una mezcla de las dos cosas.

—No-

—¿Qué pasó en su cita?-

—Charlamos— contestó secamente, intentando disimular su nerviosismo —Estamos empezamos a cono cernos-

—¿Y que tanto sabe de ella?-

—Pues... sé que no tiene residencia fija y que vive en hoteles-

—Entonces, ¿pasaron la noche en su hotel?-

—No. Yo dormí en mi casa y ella, en su habitación. No seas tan calenturienta, jovencita-

—Pero no puede negar que es toda una mujer, yo soy chica y siento envidia de sus curvas— protestó Michiru.

—Aun así, no pienso acostarme con ella-

—Ok. ¿Cuándo va a estar en el estudio?-

—No lo sé. Pero sí sé que es hora de la publicidad. Enseguida volvemos— dijo Darién, quitándose los auriculares.

«El experta en sexo y la playboy». La gente no creerá en eso, no podría abrir una consulta privada. Maravilloso. Estaba a punto de perder su programa de radio y no tenía un plan de escape.

—Hola— escuchó la voz de Andrew por el comunicador.

—Hola-

—¿Estás bien?-

—No-

—¿Puedo hacer algo?-

—Pégame un tiro-

—¿Se te ocurre algo más?-

—No... Bueno, té. Un té o cianuro lo que sea rápido y efectivo-

—Ahora mismo traigo el te, es que ya se nos acabo el cianuro. Anímate. Solo es un programa de radio. No pasa nada-

—Aja-

Andrew levantó un dedo en señal de victoria y Darién dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

¿Podían ir peor las cosas? Dicen por allí que cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana y ojala no tenga vidrios.

¿Dónde estaba Serena? Se preguntaba y aunque su ausencia debería alegrarlo, se sentía desilusionado. No sabía por que, pero no se sentía bien.

— ¿Darién?-

El levantó la cabeza.

—Vamos al aire- le dijo Lita.

El se puso los auriculares. En ese momento, Andrew entró en la cabina de producción y Lita le dio un besito en la frente. Su amigo habría lo mas que pudo sus ojos, dejándose caer cómicamente al suelo.

—Estás hablando con el Doctor Chiba— di jo Darién entonces, tratando de disimular la risa que le causaba la estupidez de su amigo. -¿Con quién hablo?-

—Soy Hotaru, de Big ben-.

—Dime, Hotaru-

—Tengo una pregunta para usted. ¿En qué se parecen una mujer virgen y el punto G?-

—No tengo ni idea-

—En que un hombre se pasaría el día entero buscando las dos cosas-

Darién rio jocosamente.

—Eso ha estado bien. Gracias por hacerme reír-

—Otra cosa, Darién-

-¿Sí?-

—Cuando vea a Serena Tsukino, dele un beso de mi parte-

El sacudió la cabeza. La gente no quería olvidarse de Serena. Esto era una maldición…

Muchos años atrás, Serena había aprendido a hacer meditación con un monje tibetano. Al principio solo meditaba luego de algún escándalo televisivo, pero poco a poco el ritual se había con vertido en un hábito y siempre encontraba tiempo para hacerlo porque aclaraba sus ideas.

Pero aquella noche, frente a la puerta del apartamento de Darién quería meditarlo bien, y se estaba siendo imposible. Y la culpa era de el. O, más bien, de su rostro, que aparecía en la mente de Serena como una fotografía: sus labios, su piel, sus ojos... Se excitaba solo de pensarlo.

—¿Qué es esto?-

Serena levantó la cabeza. Era el, cargado de bolsas y mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos. Fulminándola con la mirada, más bien.

—Hola-

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

—Esperándote— contestó Serena. -¿Qué has comprado?-

—La cena- Contesto Chiba

—¿Para mí no hay nada?-

Suspirando, tomo su llave y cuando abrió la puerta Serena entró en el apartamento sin pedir permiso.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a cenar-

—Cocino muy bien. Podríamos abrir una botella de vino...-

—no creo que una mujer como tu sepas labores de hogar-

Serena abrió la nevera, como si no la hubiera oído.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-

—¿Tienes espaguetis?- Pregunto de nueva cuanta la rubia como si el no hubiese dicho nada.

—En ese ar... ¡Un momento!-

Ella abrió el armario y sacó una caja de espaguetis y una botella de aceite de oliva virgen.

—Ah, almendras, estupendo. ¿Decías?-

—Este es mi apartamento y yo decido quién entra y quién no-

—Lo siento- dijo Serena entonces, poniendo cara de angelito. -¿Me perdonas?-

El trato de ignorarla completamente Y entonces ella hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor. Se acercó y se aferro a el. Le encantaban sus labios, tan generosos, tan húmedos... que importan los espaguetis. Cenaría Darién y se la comería enterito.

El intentó apartarse, pero solo durante un segundo. Cuando sintió los labios de ella aplastando los suyos, se rindió. De hecho, se quedó como sin fuerzas. Serena se aferro a su cuello y profundizo el encuentro.

—Dilo, cariño. Di que me deseas-

El susurro no obtuvo el efecto esperado por que Darién se apartó y le dio la espalda.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor para preparar cenas-

—Por eso voy a hacerte la cena. Tú te encargas del vino, pero por favor sal de la cocina. Necesito espacio-

—¿Cómo?-

—Voy a hacerte unos espaguetis con sensual salsa de almendras que vas a chuparte los dedos-

—Por favor...— murmuró con ironía el pelinegro.

— ¿No crees que sepa cocinar?—

-Que yo sepa, los hoteles no tienen cocina en las habitaciones-

Sonriendo, se dispuso a hervir agua y preparar la salsa mientras el la miraba. Había aprendido a cocinar con un chef francés. Y ella le había enseñado todo lo que había que saber so bre la cocina y... sobre cómo darle placer a un hombre con los labios y la lengua. Darién recibiría todos los beneficios de esa educación. Aquella noche cenaría bien. ¿Y después de cenar? Si todo iba bien, descubriría todos sus secretos.

Cuando la salsa estuvo preparada, se volvió para mirarlo y el se puso nervioso. ¿En qué ha bía estado pensando? En la pasta no, seguro. ¿Se estaría preguntando qué sentiría cuando lo acari ciara?

Serena dio un paso adelante y Darién no se apartó. Era todo un macho pero parecía esconder algo. Sin embargo, ella sabía lo que el quería, y por mas que tratara no lo podía esconder.

Sonriendo, se relamió los labios y el la miro inerte pero muy nervioso.

—¿A que le temes?— le preguntó en voz baja—. No pasa nada. Puedes contármelo.

—No hay nada que contar-

—¿No?-

—No-

—Solo para que te tranquilices, lo sé-

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

—Que quieres encontrar mi punto G-

—¿Has escuchado el programa?— preguntó Darién

—Sí. Y lo siento, pero creo que hoy no te estás esforzándote en lo mas minimo-

—No me digas que tú te tomas esto en serio-

—Claro que sí-

—Ya te he dicho que no va a pasar-

—¿No vas a darme una oportunidad? ¿No quie res saber qué podría ocurrir entre los dos?-

Darién se molesto ante el acoso y cambio rápidamente el tema.

—El agua está hirviendo-

Mientras echaba los espaguetis, el sacaba un sacacorchos del cajón para abrir la botella de vino. Con gran habilidad, por cierto. Después de hacerlo, sirvió dos copas. La suya, hasta arriba.

Si hubiera sido ella, lo habría acusado de inten tar emborracharlo.

Aquel hombre era extraño. Serena in tentaba pensar que era lo que le ocurría, era cierto que no era gay. Era todo un símbolo sexual y se ponía nervioso por puras tonterías, además se resistía ante sexo libre con una mujer. Tenía que haber un secreto, una clave para poder entenderlo.

Y no podía imaginarse un proyecto más intere sante.

—¿Darién?-

-¿Sí?-

—Me has contado algunas cosas de tu pasado, pero no lo suficiente-

—Mi vida es aburrida, lo siento-

—Yo no lo creo— sonrió ella, tomando un sorbo de vino.

—Es verdad-

—Por favor cuéntame, que mujeres marcaron tu vida y que buscaste en ellas-

Darién se tomó la mitad de la copa de un solo trago.

De modo que el misterio era una mujer. ¿Ha bría ocurrido en el pasado o seguiría enamorado de ella?

—Perdona— dijo el entonces, saliendo de la cocina.

Serena lo vio ir al baño y cerrar la puerta. Interesante. Por eso se portaba de aquella forma, porque una mujer le ha roto el corazón.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era enterarse de cómo era esa mujer y ser todo lo contrario.

Facilísimo.


	6. Esto es guerra

**6**

Darién se sentó en el inodoro tratando de hallar una forma de salir ileso de toda esta situación.

—Ay, Dios mío... en verdad esto es una tortura para mí-

Quizá si se quedaba allí media hora, ella se mar charía. Pero lo dudaba. Serena había demostrada ser una chica persistente.

No tenía tiempo de inventarse un pasado. Su ex novia no existía y mucho menos tenia un nombre. ¿Kelly, Cindy, Emily, Katy? Que predicamento.

El hecho era que le quedaban dos semanas por delante y tenía que controlarse o lo perdería todo.

¿De verdad le importaba tanto que el programa tuviera emisión nacional o una parte de el deseaba ser seducido por Serena?

Quería ganar la apuesta, eso era lo primero. Y no solo para que nadie conociera su secreto, sino para que sus oyentes confiaran en el cuando le hacían preguntas íntimas. Quería hacer ver a sus oyentes que el papel en una seducción era el mismo tanto para un hombre como para una mujer.

¿En realidad estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ganar la apuesta? Quizás no: no. De hecho, no había to mado la iniciativa ni una sola vez. Se estaba de jando manejar. Cada vez que ella lo tocaba, se le doblaban las rodillas. Era el momento de atacar, no de defenderse.

No podía contar a sus oyentes que era virgen, no podía decirles que sabía de sexo lo que un perro sabe de E.T.S.

En cualquier caso, la clave del experimento era no acabar en la cama con Serena, de modo que...

¿Podría seguir diciéndole que no? No pensaba sucumbir. Aunque... en cierto modo quería ha cerlo.

Aquellos pensamientos lo tenia excitado. ¿Cómo era posible? El no creía en la seducción, estaba seguro que ninguna mujer lo haría caer.

Pero cuando Serena lo besaba... En ese momento de solo imaginar su traidor cuerpo reaccionó ante el recuerdo de los besos de aquel demonio. Aunque la palabra «reaccionar» se quedaba corta, a juzgar como Dariencito había despertado ferozmente.

Pero no iba a pasar, no iba a pasar. Según lo que sabía sobre la experiencia sexual, los besos no eran lo primero. Antes había que mirarse a los ojos, rozarse, hacer preguntas... ¿El sexo? Ese era el último paso. El aconsejaba a las mujeres que observaran las señales para ir siempre por de lante. Solo tenía que escuchar sus propios consejos.

Además, era un hombre y no un adolescente pre puberto ansioso de placer. Punto.

Si no la miraba a los ojos, si no la tocaba o de jaba que ella lo rozara, todo iría bien. Porque la química sexual, por sal vaje que fuera, no podía compararse con la deter minación. El era un hombre fuerte y más fuerte que sus propias hormonas.

Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba?

Un golpecito en la puerta hizo que despertara de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Darién? ¿Estás bien?-

—Sí- Contesto masculino –Solo se trata de un problema estomacal-

—La cena está lista- Dijo ella.

—Listo, al rato salgo-

—Muy bien cariño, te espero-

Darién miro entre sus piernas. Maravillosa forma de tomar la iniciativa.

Andrew encontró una mesa vacía al fondo del restaurante. No era el más elegante del barrio, pero estaba abierto hasta las dos de la mañana.

Solía cenar allí casi todos los días y no solo por que estuviera frente a la emisora sino porque se encontraba cómoda. Nadie lo molestaba y podía leer el periódico mientras comía.

Cuando estaba leyendo la carta oyó la voz de Darién y, sorprendido, levantó la cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era la radio. Estaban pa sando fragmentos del programa.

Retomo su mirada a la carta y decidió pedir pollo. Tenía que probar otra cosa, pero no aquella noche. Estaba demasiado deprimido.

El camarero, se acercó sonriendo por lo que escuchaba en la emisora.

—¿Solo pollo?-

—Sí – Contesto asqueado el joven rubio.

—¿Agua?-

—No, cerveza-

El camarero lo miro extrañado.

—Muy bien. Lo del Doctor Chiba es un premio, ¿eh?-

—Sí... desde luego- Contesto sin pensar.

—He visto una foto de ese Mujer. Y yo no lo echaría de mi cama, te lo aseguro-

Andrew sonrió.

—Pero a ella no le gustaría un don nadie como yo.

—Pues tienes tu juventud-

El camarero se encogió de hombros.

—Cincuenta no están adolescente. Pero es mejor que estar muerto, ¿no?-

—Desde luego que sí-

El camarero entró en la cocina y Andrew miró hacia la puerta, por la que acababa de entrar una chica. Y no cualquiera, sino Lita.

Inmediatamente se le subieron los colores. La invitaría a sentarse con el, decidió. Al fin y al cabo, era una compañera de trabajo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de llamarla, vio que iba con un Castaño pelo largo un tanto rockero. ¿Por qué había tenido que llevarlo precisamente a aquel restaurante? No sabía quién era pero, por la palmadita que le dio en el trasero, desde luego no era su hermano menor.

No había razón para tener un nudo en la gar ganta. No había razón para perder el apetito. Lita no era su novia. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba interesado en ella. ¿Y por qué? Porque era un cobarde.

¿Qué había dicho Darién? Que el miedo para liza. ¿Eso era lo quería hacer con su vida?

La respuesta llegó unos minutos después, cuando el camarero llevo el pollo y la cerveza.

Andrew miro a Lita, que había elegido una mesa cercana. Le sonrió y ella sonrió también. Y después hizo algo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer: se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

Lita no se volvió. Al contrario, levantó una ceja y la sonrisa impersonal se convirtió en una son risa interrogante.

El corazón de Andrew latía acelerado y, por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, apartó la mirada. Mirarse a los ojos... ¿Cuántas ve ces lo había dicho Darién? Pero el no lo había in tentado nunca.

Unos segundos después, se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo y Lita le devolvió la mirada. Allí estaba de nuevo: la conexión, las preguntas, el mo mento.

Fue ella quien apartó los ojos aquella vez. Pero no quería hacerlo, Andrew se dio cuenta. Estaba in trigada y eso era maravilloso.

—Gracias Darién — murmuró —Te debo una-

Serena encontró una caja donde Darién guar daba multitud de velas aromáticas. La mayoría eran regalos, otras las había comprado, pero nunca las ponía por todo el salón...y nunca había apagado las luces para disfrutar de una velada romántica.

Darién al salir pensó que no parecía su apartamento. Y tampoco olía como su apartamento. El aroma de las especias hacía que su estómago protestase, el de las velas lo perturbaba, el olor de la colonia de Serena... ese olor le provocaba cosas en las que era mejor no pensar.

Ella había puesto la mesa y lo esperaba, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bienvenido-

—¿Tú has hecho todo esto?-

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer-

—Ya, claro-

—¿Estás bien?-

—Sí-

—Mis espaguetis te quitarán las penas, ya ve rás. Pero antes tienes que relajarte-

—Estoy bien— mintió el pelinegro, cuando ella le ofre ció una copa de vino.

Quizá debería bebérselo de un trago para em borracharse y caer al suelo desmayado, pensó.

Pero ella tenía otros planes. Sin que se diera cuenta, se colocó tras el y le puso las manos so bre los hombros. Eran unas manos suaves, muy femeninas. Entonces empezó a darle un masaje. Lo hacía con sorprendente suavidad, apretando los centros nerviosos con el pulgar y deslizando los dedos por su piel. Darién comenzaba a estimularse como un colegial, pero in tentaba controlarse. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de imaginar aquellas manos acariciándolo por to das partes...

Aquello era nuevo para el. Nadie lo tocaba de esa forma, nadie susurraba su nombre con voz sensual.

Había soñado muchas veces con una mujer como Serena, con un momento como aquel. Pero sus fantasías se quedaban cortas. Nada podía compararse con el roce de sus manos, con el calor de su aliento...

Ella le quitó la copa de la mano, pero Darién se había olvidado de ella. No necesitaba alcohol para intoxicarse cuando tenía a Serena tan cerca.

Era una injusticia. Todas aquellas sensaciones nuevas y no podía disfrutarlas... Pero aquello era una apuesta. No lo tocaba porque quisiera ha cerlo, sino porque su reputación de mujer fatal estaba en juego. Si no fuera por Diamante, no estaría en su casa. Debía recordar eso.

Serena deslizó las manos por sus brazos y des pués por su estómago. Pero no se detuvo allí. Si guió hacia arriba, hasta colocarlas en sus pectorales, rozando los pezones con el pulgar.

Darién tuvo que apretar los dientes pero no se apartó. Todo lo contrario.

Ella empezó a acariciar entre sus piernas a través de sus vaqueros indolentemente, haciendo movimientos sensuales. Al mismo tiempo se frotaba contra el.

—Darién— susurró, con dulce.

Entonces el se giro bus cando sus labios. Era un beso hambriento, deses perado. Le metía la lengua, empujando el cuerpo de ella contra su erección que luchaba por escapar de los pantalones.

Darién no sabía cómo luchar contra una mujer como Serena. Era demasiado sofisticada, demasiado bella. El hecho de que la deseara tanto como deseaba ganar la apuesta no podía compe tir con el anhelo salvaje que provocaba en el.

No podía seguir luchando. Serena ha bía ganado y Darién se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

Ella no se sorprendió. Todo lo contrario, dejó escapar una risita.

¡Una risita! Sabía exactamente lo que iba a pa sar. Que un toque aquí y un roce allá podrían hacer que sucumbiera. Y casi tenía razón. Casi.

Aun apretando los puños para disimular el cosquilleo, a Darién le quedaba suficiente sentido común como para saber que era un juego y de el dependía ser un peón o una rey.

Lo más fácil sería rendirse, pero ese no era su estilo. Había luchado mucho para conseguir lo que tenía en la vida. Incluido su trabajo. Su sitio en el mundo.

¿Iba a perderlo todo por una mujer? No lo creo.

Darién empezó a acariciar su cintura con una son risa insinuante. «Vamos, Chiba, tú sabes hacerlo», se animaba así mismo. Siempre había sabido cómo darle la vuelta a una situación para ponerla a su favor. ¿Por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo con Serena? ¿Por qué no iba a ser el seductor, en lu gar del seducido? Ese era su as bajo la manga.

Convencido, siguió deslizando las manos hacia abajo, hacia el botón de el diminuto short que ella llevaba, como si fuera a desabro charlo. Ella contuvo el aliento... y Darién dio un paso atrás.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Y Darién tuvo que contener un grito de triunfo: ¿Qué no podía?.

Casi lo tenía... Entonces, ¿qué demonios había pasado? Un segundo antes era como arcilla en sus manos.

—¿Has dicho que la cena estaba lista?-

Serena asintió mientras Darién bebía su vino, mirándolo de reojo, como diciéndole que había sido el vencedor.

No era la primera vez que la dejaban a medias, pero no le había pasado en muchos años. Los hombres no lo rechazaban nunca y había visto su erección, su cuerpo ardiendo...

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Serena? ¿Quieres cenar o no?-

—Sí, claro— murmuró ella. Pero había perdido el apetito. Solo quería terminar lo que habían em pezado.

Darién sirvió los espaguetis, sonriendo burlonamente. Estaba coqueto, seguro. Pero si era así, ¿por qué no estaban desnudos y jadeando en la alfombra?

—Es una sorpresa que sepas cocinar-

Tenía que moverse, hacer algo. Ella entendía bien a los hombres y sabía que deseaban sucumbir cuando una mujer les gustaba. Darién dejó que lo excitara y así le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Y, sin embargo, allí estaban, vestidos.

—Enseguida vuelvo— murmuró ella, caminando hasta el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, se lavo el rostro con abundante agua como tratando de sofocar el incendio.

Cuando la excitación bajó un poco pudo concen trarse mejor.

Muy bien, quizá Darién no era un mojigato como había creído. Quizá tendría que trabajarlo más. Al fin y al cabo, el se ganaba la vida ha blando de sexo. Pero se ponía colorado, se derretía en sus brazos... eso era el significado que, al me nos, hacía tiempo que no se acostaba con nadie.

Había estado con hombres como el. Hombres tímidos acostumbrados a mujeres frígidas, anhe lando que alguien los hiciera disfrutar de verdad. Pero ninguno de ellos lo había dejado a medias. Y, desde luego, nunca después de llegar a su cinturón. Ese solía ser un signo claro de que no había forma de parar.

¿De verdad podía seducir a Darién Chiba? ¿Podría hacerlo bajar de su pedestal? ¿Podría hacer que se rin diera?

Sí.

¿Por qué?

¿Por la apuesta? No, eso era una estupidez. Pero si le decía que la apuesta le importaba un comino sería imposible llevárselo a la cama. Darién saldría corriendo, como hacía cuando se encon traban por los pasillos de la emisora.

De modo que adiós a la apuesta de Diamante Blackmoon. A partir de aquel momento, era una apuesta consigo misma: debía acostarse con Darién Chiba como fuera. Ese era su objetivo. Como ganar un Oscar.

Serena se miró al espejo. ¿Por qué no? No había nada tan seductor en su agenda, por el momento. Además, que la hubiera puesto tan nerviosa era un punto para Chiba y hacía el juego más estimulante.

Pero quería ganar a toda costa.

¿Cómo era la famosa expresión?: «Vive deprisa, muere joven y haz de ti un bonito cadáver». Un lema terrible, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Al fin y al cabo, era la maldición de su vida.

Esa era su fuerza, saber que solo le quedaban unos años. Nadie más lo sabía, pero moriría a los treinta y cinco, como su padre y su horrible herencia genética.

Los médicos decían que era una coincidencia, pero ellos no sabían que su bisabuela también había muerto a los treinta y cuatro de un ataque al corazón. Pero su madre le había advertido que no cometiera los mismos errores que su padre. Y, sobre todo, que no dejara atrás una familia sufriendo.

Al menos estaba avisada. Por eso vivía cada día como el último. Viajaba por todo el mundo, se acostaba con quien quisiera, lo probaba todo una vez.

Su madre casi se volvió loca tras la muerte de su padre y ella no dejaría una familia que tuvieran que sufrir el mismo destino.

Vivía el momento, sin pensar en el mañana. Y aquella noche su momento estaba en el salón. Si Darién quería subirse las mangas de la camisa y presentar batalla, de acuerdo. Estaba dispuesta.

Sabía que iba a ganar, pero así sería más diver tido.

Después de secarse la cara con una toalla ella volvió al salón, dispuesta a la pelea: al otro lado de la mesa, el doctor Chiba, con unos ojos que volve rían loca a cualquiera.

Pero, lo tenia claro /La guerra acaba de empezar/


	7. Mas calientes que el sol

Mas calientes que el sol.

Darién la observaba comer y Serena lo observaba a el. Eran como dos enemigos, en vigilia. Él bebía vino, ella lo hacía también. Ella tomaba un bocado de espaguetis, Darién los probaba. Eran como El Sr y la Sra. Smith vigilando cada uno de sus pasos.

Como ella no reaccionaba, Darién decidió dar un paso más en la batalla. Dejó el tenedor en su plato y se pasó la lengua descaradamente por los labios.

Nada cambió. La expresión de Serena era exactamente la misma... ¿o No?, se había metido el tenedor en la boca, pero sin espaguetis. ¡Aja! Estaba funcionando. Logro su objetivo.

Darién tomó un sorbito de vino, Y bordeo la copa con los labios en un gesto más que atrevido. Como esperaba, Ella no perdía el más mínimo detalle.

Después, se desabrocho un poco su camisa. Al hacerlo, sus pectorales y algo de su bien marcado cuerpo se dejo ver. Aquella vez, ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber dónde tenía él los ojos.

—Este ambiente es muy relajante, ¿verdad?-

Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí-

—Cuando me siento así de relajado. ¿Sabes lo que me encanta hacer?-

—No tengo ni idea— contestó ella, se noto que la situación la tomaba por sorpresa.

—Me encanta darme un largo baño caliente, aunque no estaría mal una compañía que te ayudara mientras te relajas— ningún comentario. Solo el silencio y la tensión en el cuerpo de cierta mujer. —Llevo una botella de vino al baño y me meto en el agua completamente desnudo, primero un pie, luego otro. No uso una esponja ni nada parecido, solo las manos, ellas saben muy bien que hacer. ¿Te gustaría saber por donde empiezo?-

Ella esperaba que el respondiera por su propia cuenta. ¿Pero… no iba a hacerlo? ¿No iba a decírselo?

Darién se relamió un rato sus labios como mostrándole todo lo que podía hacer. Serena por su parte, retiro la mirada para no volverse loca.

Aquello no tenía ninguna gracia. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Había pensado que era un ingenuo, qué risa. Más bien, era el lobo de Caperucita Roja.

Nerviosa, soltó la copa de vino para no romperla. Y también hubiera querido desabrocharse el pantalón y saltar sobre como un animal hambriento, pero sería mejor no caer. En la lista de trucos para impresionar a un hombre, tener un orgasmo en la mesa debía de ser el más inadecuado. Con la excepción de atragantarse o vomitar, claro.

Cada uno de sus movimientos estaba pensado para hacerla sufrir. Desgraciadamente, su cuerpo no entendía razones.

—¿Serena?-

-¿Sí?-

—Llevo un rato hablando y tú estas como perdida-

Ella sonrió, aunque no fue una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Estaba pensando-

—Apenas has comido-

—No tengo hambre-

—¿No estarás cuidando tu figura?-

—No, yo soy de belleza natural-

—Entonces, debes tener hambre. Ven, come un poquito más, ¿o quieres que yo te ayude?-

Serena obedeció. Estaba idiotizada. De repente, Darién se inclinó hacia ella y Serena cerró los ojos, preparada para un beso. Pero no la besó. Lo que hizo fue meter el dedo en su plato y chupárselo. Tan tranquilo, como si no acabara de realizar la maniobra de tentación más escandalosa del mundo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?-

—Es que a mí casi no me queda salsa-

—¿Y por qué no has pedido más?-

—¿Para qué? Tú tenías en el plato- Sonrió el chico.

Serena suspiró, preguntándose cómo había podido perder el control de esa forma. Darién la tenía comiendo en su mano cuando media hora antes era el quien estaba a punto de caer en la tentación.

Tenía que darle la vuelta a la situación. Y la única forma de hacerlo era besarlo hasta que no le quedara ni una gota de aire en los pulmones.

"Serena se levantó de golpe se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre el".

-Si eso hare- Y entonces cuando se inclinó para buscarlo... ya había desaparecido.

Se había escapado, se había escurrido. Un segundo después, al otro lado de la habitación Darien se estiró, sacando pecho.

—Ya es tarde y mañana hay trabajo-

-¿Qué?-

—Muchísimas gracias por la cena— sonrió, tomándola del brazo para llevarla a la puerta.

-La próxima vez, cocino yo. Tengo una receta estupenda de pollo al curry. ¿Te gusta el pollo al curry?-

—Pues...-

—perfecto. Pollo al curry entonces.-

—Oye...- Se volteo ella para besarlo, pero… Un segundo después, le daba con la puerta en las narices. Y encima tuvo que oír cómo echaba unos noventa cerrojos.

¿Cómo lo había hecho? Era imposible... Serena miró su reloj. La una de la mañana. Había planeado tenerlo jadeando a esa hora. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, completamente húmeda, sola y urgida de macho.

Entonces pensó en Nabiki, su compañera de universidad. Menos mal no estaba allí para ver como su mentora sexual estaba siendo trapeada, lavada y tendida como una pinche fea.

Era increíble. La última vez que se sintió tan enloquecida por un hombre fue en la escuela y de eso hace mucho.

Serena bajó la escalera con cuidado. Tardaría un poco en llegar a su carro, incluso tardaría en sentarse en el. Toda la sangre que debía estar en su cerebro estaba entre sus piernas. La mujer ardía completamente.

Darién se apoyó en la puerta. ¡Lo había hecho! Había usado algunas de las técnicas que recomendaba a sus oyentes... ¡y funcionaban!

Por supuesto, estaba pagando un precio. Darién junior estaba tan levantado como carpa de circo nuevo.

Pero lo había logrado. La había dejado jadeando, con la boca abierta, tragando saliva convulsivamente.

¿Que Serena Tsukino lo iba a seducir? Ahora el era quien tenia la sartén por el mango.

En cualquier caso, tenía que lidiar con las... repercusiones. Por el momento, no tenía sueño. Igual no podría dormir, si eso se le fuese a la cabeza de seguro esta le estallaría.

Luego de aquella experiencia se dio cuenta que era un hombre hecho para el sexo, creado para hacer el amor. Y si la situación fuera diferente, estaría en la cama con ella en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir: «ay».

Pero debía mantener las distancias. Había demasiadas cosas en juego.

Como no podía dormir, decidió...

Aunque no podía acostarse con Serena, sabia que si podía fantasear con ella.

Luego de entrar al baño y mientras se desvestía para mas comodidad, cerró los ojos y la imaginó a su lado, con esa sonrisa tan sexy. Con sus pechos al viento. Sus piernas aferradas a el besándolo con pasión.

Entonces imaginó su hermoso trasero, con algún excitante lunar. Era un sueño, fantasear era exquisito.

La imagino acariciándolo y llevándose a su boca su masculino miembro. Sus movimientos eran geniales, era una experta, succionaba con desesperación, lo tenia completamente excitado y gimiendo de placer.

El clímax llego y con el un grito ahogado que lo llevo a la realidad, no era Serena, solo era su inseparable compañera de luchas.

Siempre había tenido mucha imaginación y aunque no tenía experiencia con el sexo, no era ningún mojigato en cuestiones sexuales. Había aprendido muy pronto lo estupendo que es poner el asunto en tus propias manos; algo que, además, es sanísimo. Cada vez más estudios psicológicos preconizan las bondades del sexo a solas...

Pero en aquel momento le daban igual las teorías científicas. De hecho, aunque ya había saciado la necesidad de su cuerpo por el momento, ansiaba acostarse con ella en verdad.

Por su parte la rubia llego hecha un titi, no solo estaba completamente caliente, si no que no quería otro candidato mas que Darién para deshacer su calentura.

Serena se sentía molesta, era cierto que la masturbación era sana, pero ella no necesitaba de ella obtenía lo quería cuando quería. Suspirando, saco del cajón un satisfactorio amigo que había comprado por curiosidad y que había olvidado estrenar.

Apago la luz y dejo volar su imaginación.

Darién Chiba...Aquellas enormes manos sobre sus hombros, su aliento cálido en el cuello... Serena se metió la mano en su ropa interior. Y decidió no improvisar con su nuevo amigo; demasiado impersonal. Quería sensualidad, erotismo. Quería dejarse llevar y que sus fantasías la condujeran donde quisieran.

Lo veía con toda claridad. Lo imaginaba acariciando sus pezones con los dedos, tirando de ellos, haciéndolos dolorosamente sensibles.

Era como ver una película triple x, pero no había trama, ni guión, solo imágenes sensuales proyectándose en su mente. Serena dejó que sus propios dedos hicieran magia mientras darien le quitaba el vestido y lo lanzaba al suelo. Estaba completamente desnuda. Él también... y le robaba el aliento con su hermoso cuerpo. Veía los diminutos pezones, el vello oscuro, los abdominales marcados, el ombligo, el estómago plano y su maravillosa erección.

Serena respiraba cada vez con más dificultad. El placer era demasiado intenso y terminaría enseguida, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Era un escalofrío embriagador.

Darién la tomó en sus brazos, besándola con ardor imposible. Era tan real, tan perfecto...

Serena se mordió los labios cuando sintió el orgasmo. Un momento después, ya más calmada, miró al techo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo terrible: Darién lo había estropeado todo. Ella siempre tenía 3 o 4 encuentros sexuales en una noche. Y después, se quedaba plácidamente dormida. Sin embargo, aquella noche había tenido un orgasmo, pero no se sentía relajada.

Su imaginación no era suficiente. Quería a Darién en carne y hueso.

Serena estaba mirando por la ventana de su suite. Debería irse a la cama, pero no estaba cansada.

No entendía que pasaba, ella sabía que Darién le tenía miedo y cuando aquella noche lo acorralo. Le gustaba ver la conmoción en sus ojos. Tenía tanto miedo de él como de ella misma. Solo había sido un juego para despertarlo pero, por lo que había pasado aquella noche, parecía llevar años despierto.

Ella sabía todo acerca de los hombres y nunca se equivocaba con respecto a ellos. Quizá se le escapaban cosas, pero los conocía bien. Sin embargo, Darién...

¿Era su timidez lo que le hacía desearlo de tal forma? Desde luego, se excitaba solo con pensar en el. Pensando en sus ojos, en sus labios, en cómo su... se marcaba en sus pantalones.

¡Otra vez! Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Era ridículo. Había dejado de excitarse como colegiala, hace muchos años.

Irritada, fue a su dormitorio y se sentó sobre la cama. En la mesa seguía estando el mensaje que había dejado su representante: quería que participara en una exhibición en París la semana siguiente y la oferta no podía haber llegado en mejor momento.

Se marcharía de Nueva York el domingo y olvidaría la bromita de la radio y a al Doctor Chiba. Le encantaba París y habían pasado ocho meses desde que vio a Endimión. El precioso Endimión, cuya mujer no lo entendía, Y que era tan bueno en la cama.

Sería mejor que se quedara con los promiscuos de este mundo y se alejara de los Darién.

Aunque no se había rendido. Tenía hasta el domingo. Cinco días para averiguar si Darién era un seductor nato o estaba haciendo muy bien su papel.

Serena se desnudó, abrió la puerta para colocar el cartel de «No molestar».

En cuanto se metió en la cama, el rostro de Darién apareció en su mente. Lo miraba con los ojos encerrados, los labios húmedos... y estaba completamente desnudo.

Suspirando, Serena se metió la mano por debajo de las sábanas. Sabia que esto ya no seria una novedad.


End file.
